SEDUCCIÓN DESESPERADA
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Diagnosticada de menopausia prematura, la vida de Hermione toma una curva cerrada, y de repente nada le importa más que quedarse embarazada.Lo malo es que no sólo es soltera, además es virgen. Harry no puede creerlo cuando Hermione aparece en su puerta con la proposición. Él sólo estará de acuerdo con ser el padre de su hijo si ella demuestra que es la compañera sumisa perfecta.
1. Prologo

Aqui nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Alyssa Brooks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

SEDUCCIÓN DESESPERADA

Argumento:

**¿Dónde está el Sr. Justo cuando una lo necesita desesperadamente?**

**Diagnosticada de menopausia prematura, la vida de Hermione toma una curva cerrada, y de repente nada le importa más que quedarse embarazada.**

**Lo malo es que no sólo es soltera, además es virgen. A los veintiocho años ella siempre ha sido muy aplicada, del tipo tímida. Pero ahora está a punto de hacer algo muy audaz, está a punto de someterse.**

**Harry siempre ha poseído un atractivo secreto para Hermione, pero ella piensa que es demasiado tímida para la gente como él. Él no puede creerlo cuando Hermione aparece en su puerta con la proposición. Ellos pueden ser los mejores amigos, pero Hermione no lo sabe todo acerca de él.**

**Como su preferencia por la dominación sexual en el dormitorio o los juguetes escondidos en su armario.**

**Él sólo estará de acuerdo con ser el padre de su hijo si ella demuestra que es la compañera sumisa perfecta para él.**

**A medida que los asuntos del corazón avanzan, encajan como las piezas de un rompecabezas, pero cuando el sexo entra en juego, ¿será un placer o un desastre?**

* * *

**Prólogo**

La noticia se estrelló contra Hermione y su estómago se hundió como un bloque de cemento en el agua.

¿Insuficiencia ovárica prematura?

¿Cómo podía ser eso?

A los veintiocho años, no había encontrado al hombre perfecto, más aún, no había tenido hijos, infiernos, todavía era malditamente virgen. Siempre había pensado que tenía un montón de tiempo.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que los resultados estén equivocados? ¿Una posibilidad de que todavía pueda tener un bebé? - Tragó saliva y miró al médico. Su comprensiva mirada castaña la llenó de pavor. Ella confiaba en la opinión del doctor Lupin. Sabía muy bien que era un buen médico. Había sido su ginecólogo durante años. En este momento, sin embargo, ella deseó que se equivocara mucho, mucho, mucho.

El arrepentimiento inundó su corazón y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos rebosándolos.

Debería haber practicado hábitos más saludables. Dejado de comer el almuerzo casi todos los días en el puesto de tacos del que era adicta.

Ejercitarse. Venir de forma regular al médico para chequeos anuales.

Tal vez entonces no tendría esos pocos kilos de más en su parte trasera. Tal vez ella no estaría teniendo este problema.

En su lugar, se había enfocado en su trabajo como contable en una empresa local, descuidando su salud y su vida social.

Ahora...

-¿Hay algo que no he hecho? ¿Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer?

Las nubes de la fatalidad se cerraron en torno a ella. Un sollozo la ahogó.

¿Por qué no había respondido a su última pregunta? ¿Era la respuesta tan terrible? ¿Podría alguna vez tener un bebé?

-Hasta donde yo sé, no. Pero no te culpes, Hermione. A veces, simplemente recibimos malos genes - Él dio una sacudida simpática de la cabeza -Me temo que no hay una explicación concreta en tu caso, pero estoy seguro de mi diagnóstico. Tus análisis de sangre muestran niveles elevados de FSH.

Teniendo en cuenta los sofocos, el nerviosismo y la falta de períodos menstruales ocasionales que has experimentado, la menopausia prematura es el diagnóstico evidente.

-¿Y en cuanto a tener una familia?

-Hay que consultar a un especialista en este punto, Hermione.

Los tratamientos de terapia hormonal y de fertilidad pueden ayudar. Aunque, del cinco al diez por ciento de las mujeres con fallo ovárico prematuro pueden quedar embarazada de forma natural.


	2. Capítulo Uno

Aqui nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Alyssa Brooks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo Uno

Uno, dos, tres.

Maldita sea. No era como si la puerta de Harry fuera a morderle. En los últimos años, había golpeado sobre ella un centenar de veces.

Uno, dos, tres.

Oh, ¿por qué no podía decidirse a tocar el timbre? No era tan difícil como podía parecer. Lo único que tenía que hacer era presionar un simple botón y hacer una proposición simple.

Una propuesta de negocios, realmente. No era para tanto.

Hermione no podía verlo de otra manera. Necesitaba quedarse embarazada. Harry sería el padre perfecto. Eran amigos. Se querían. ¿Qué era un poco de sexo?

Ella gimió, pasándose la mano por el pelo cuando cayó una fresca brisa azotándola. Desde el otro día su vida había cambiado.

Mayormente.

Había visto al especialista y escuchado la lista de medicamentos y terapias presentadas como opciones.

Había pensado en todo. Nada la podía ayudar salvo esto.

De nuevo Hermione contó hasta tres, su dedo flotando sobre el timbre. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y se ahogó en una frustración abrumadora. Una sensación de inmediatez tiró de ella. Desde que había recibido la noticia, sentía como si no le quedara tiempo.

Pensar que había malgastado dos años preocupándose por su ex. Ella había renunciado a encontrar al hombre perfecto después de su ruptura con el Sr. Incorrecto, una relación de tres años con un santurrón que quería esperar hasta el matrimonio, pero no quería casarse. Media década pérdida que la dejó sola y virgen.

Hermione quería tener un bebé de forma natural, si podía.

Ahora. No dentro de varios años, si la medicina tenía éxito, si encontraba a alguien. ¿Qué pasaba si su situación se deterioraba? Tal vez en cinco años ella iría al médico, enamorada y lista para quedar embarazada, sólo para recibir la noticia de que no podía. Era demasiado dudoso dejarlo al azar. Esta era la única manera.

La semana pasada, cuando ella y Harry se habían encontrado en el cine, había habido un momento... Sus labios se habían mantenido peligrosamente cerca de los de ella, sus párpados cada vez más pesados. Ella había estado positivamente segura de que él estaba a punto de besarla, podría jurar que había visto algo más que un atisbo de atracción en su mirada verde, un indicio de que quizás sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado y tal vez, sólo tal vez, él la quería como algo más que su mejor amiga.

Ella sin duda estaba caliente por él desde el momento en que empezó a darle clases particulares en la universidad. No había nada más sexy que Harry con su tonto sombrero de vaquero que él insistía en llamar Stetson, o mejor aún, cuando llevaba su uniforme de karate. Los dos combinados la hacían salivar.

No conocía un chico más guapo, con esos ojos verdes brillantes y su piel morena. Luego estaban todos esos músculos apretados, musculosos, sexys.

Se me cae la baba con él.

Dado que se habían convertido en amigos en la universidad, había escondido su enamoramiento de él. Ella disfrutaba de su compañía tanto que hasta ahora, nunca se había atrevido a llevar la relación un paso más allá. Ella prefería tenerlo como un amigo de confianza en vez de admitir la verdad acerca de lo mucho que lo quería. Pero ahora, todo había cambiado. Nada le importaba más que quedar embarazada, ni siquiera su orgullo o el riesgo de rechazo.

Oír que no sería capaz de tener hijos le hizo darse cuenta de lo muy importante que una familia era para ella. Ella no podía perder el tiempo.

Esto podría funcionar a la perfección, si tan sólo pudiera sacar las agallas para tocar el timbre. No tenía tiempo para citas.

Necesitaba quedar embarazada en este momento. Un revolcón rápido. Se había enterrado en su trabajo de contabilidad demasiado tiempo. Basta de timidez, no podía permitírselo.

Ella tocó el maldito timbre.

**ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo**

El timbre sonó en el momento en que Harry abrió el agua caliente. Por un instante, contempló la posibilidad de no contestar. Él no esperaba a nadie, ni le importaba la compañía. Agotado, lo único que deseaba hacer era golpear el saco. Después de instruir cuatro clases de karate en una tarde, le dolían los músculos.

Pero ¿y si era Hermione?

Maldita sea, necesitaban hablar.

Él cogió una toalla del estante y la envolvió alrededor de su parte inferior, antes de dirigirse hacia el vestíbulo. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, observó su curvilínea sombra a través del cristal tintado.

Su polla tembló en respuesta y él la ordenó bajar.

Pero maldición, sí solamente. Las cosas que él podía imaginarse haciendo con ella...

Él abrió la puerta, agarrando su toalla.

-Hey, he intentado llamarte.

Harry no la había visto en días, no desde que él casi la había besado y necesitaba establecer su derecho. Aunque le encantaría empezar algo sexual con ella, infiernos, simplemente no era posible.

No con sus perversiones.

No había forma de que él arriesgara su relación. No quería perder su amistad por algo tan tonto como una pequeña atracción. Habían sido amigos desde la universidad, cuando ella le había instruido en matemáticas. Habían hecho clic inmediatamente, creciendo su amistad a través de los años.

Ellos se divertían juntos y confiaban entre sí. ¿Quién demonios más podría comer tantas patatas fritas a la barbacoa durante las películas de ciencia-ficción? ¿Salir a comer cervezas con pizza, incluso los miércoles? ¿Animarle a él y a sus alumnos en las competiciones de karate?

Él bajó la mirada hacia Hermione, involuntariamente devorándola. Maldición. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla de esa manera?

-Yo, um... - Ella tragó saliva. Las gruesas pestañas marrones velaron sus grandes y ojos de color castaño, ocultando lo que estaba pensando.

Los labios carnosos de Hermione se entreabrieron. Se veía a punto de decir algo, pero no lo hizo.

Él quería instarla a hablar, pero no pudo evitar su propio silencio. Ella era tan impresionante que no confiaba en su lengua. La pálida piel de sus mejillas se tiñó de un rosa saludable cuando se sonrojó y eso le dio un aura de ingenua sexualidad. Harry era muy consciente de que Hermione era virgen, un hecho que lo torturaba tanto como su actitud inocente. La estudió, empapándose de su delicioso cuerpo. Su adicción a la comida y al chocolate mexicano le daba a su figura menuda una forma suave y curvilínea.

El vestido de verano de color amarillo se aferraba a cada uno de sus picos y valles, acentuando en ella todas las formas correctas. Inocente como el traje era, él nunca la había visto con algo tan atrevido. El escote bajo en la parte delantera, revelando un toque de la hendidura entre los montículos cremosos de sus pechos. Hermione nunca vestía así. Ella normalmente lucía pantalones de chándal cuando por fin se quitaba los puritanos trajes de negocios negros o grises que llevaba al trabajo. Por otra parte, Hermione nunca dejaba que su pelo suelto y actualmente una cascada de seda castaña corría por su espalda.

Observó el brillo en sus labios, donde debía de haber aplicado algún tipo de pintalabios. Demonios, él no creía que incluso tuviera alguno de su propiedad. Su polla se sacudió y se endureció. Ella se veía tan diferente, tan deliciosa.

Qué fácil era imaginarla de rodillas, con la espalda arqueada, su trasero voluptuoso en el aire mientras la golpeaba con su paleta de cuero. La forma en que su piel se enrojecería y ella gimotearía, pidiendo más, amándolo. De cómo se retorcería, lucharía con las ligaduras y la mordaza de su boca, con los ojos vendados.

Hermione, en sumisión total a su dominio.

Oh, sí, cómo podía imaginarlo. Maldición deseaba que pudiera ser así.

Pero Hermione no era del tipo que jugaba a los juegos que a él le gustaban.

Se precisaba un tipo más audaz de mujer para aceptar su tipo de dominación. Hermione nunca lo dejaría abofetearla, abrochar sus pezones, o... Había muchas cosas que la sorprenderían al descubrir lo que le gustaba a él.

En pocas palabras, no podía cambiar sus preferencias sexuales y no estaba seguro de que ella pudiera manejarlas.

No es que estuviera en el BDSM más duro, pero a él le gustaba obtener perversión.

De hecho, incluso se había hecho una lista. ¿Que pensaría Hermione si supiera que había sopesado los pros y los contras de una relación con ella sobre un papel? Tal vez debería quemarlo. No sería bueno que ella leyera tales pensamientos privados.

Harry suspiró, su corazón calentándose mientras saboreaba los pensamientos de todo lo que hacían juntos.

Él no tenía familia, sólo a Hermione y él no quería perderla.

Nunca. Necesitaba recomponerse. Cuadrando sus hombros, enderezó la espalda y le dio una sonrisa amistosa.

-Entra - sugirió, en un intento en vano por sonar normal, mientras sostenía abierta la puerta.

-No puedo. Quiero decir... - ella respiró fuerte y exhaló un siseo - Harry, quiero que me embaraces.

-¿Qué? - sus palabras lo conmocionaron más allá de la comprensión por un momento. Sus músculos se aflojaron y su mandíbula cayó. Antes de que pudiera atraparla, su toalla había caído al suelo.

**ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

El sudor bordeó por encima del labio de Hermione. No pudo apartar la mirada de su prominente y dura erección. ¡Dios mío, ella lo conocía durante años pero nunca había sabido que...!

Sus manos temblaron por alcanzar y agarrar su polla. Por pasar sus dedos por el amplio eje, a lo largo de la vena gruesa azul hacia sus bolas. Por sopesar las esferas bajo sus palmas, para saborear lo que sentiría cuando golpearan contra su piel.

Ella chorreaba como un grifo. Ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara mientras hablaba. Su cuerpo había mandado su atención a otra parte y no podía romper el hechizo.

-Um. Bien. Veo te sientes atraído por mí como yo lo estoy por ti. Bueno.

Entonces permíteme presentar mi caso.

-Hermione...

-Quieres tener un bebé algún día también, Harry. Sin embargo no nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes. Tienes treinta y uno - su voz tembló y se obligó a levantar los ojos. Ella arrastró su mirada sobre los músculos vigorosos de su cuerpo, fuerte y ágil por años de karate. No pudo respirar, mucho menos pensar.

Uno, dos, tres.

Hermione se dijo a sí misma que iba a contar hasta cinco y luego lo miraría a los ojos y diría su discurso.

Ella podía hacer esto. Tenía que hacerlo. Cuatro, cinco.

Obligó a su mirada para encontrar la de él, mirando fija y profundamente en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos pusimos de acuerdo que no queríamos ser viejos cuando tuviéramos hijos?

Él asintió con un movimiento rígido, como si tuviera miedo de responder.

-Sí. Quiero ser lo suficientemente joven para disfrutar de mis hijos.

-Las esperanzas que están disminuyendo rápidamente.

Después de todo, tienes treinta y uno ya - cuanto más hablaba ella, más fuerza reunía en su voz.

Ella recordó por qué estaba haciendo esto, la urgencia que la atormentaba.

-Mi médico me ha diagnosticado menopausia prematura.

Puede que nunca sea capaz de tener un hijo. Voy a tener que confiar en los tratamientos de fertilidad para quedar embarazada. Tengo solamente un tiro a ciegas, pero deseo tratar de tener un hijo de forma natural, mientras que todavía pueda y quiero probar contigo. No puedo pensar en un mejor padre que el hombre que ha sido mi amigo durante diez años.

Tú lo sabes todo sobre mí. Incluso vivimos puerta con puerta - ella tomó aire y luego lanzó su alegato final - Por favor. No me hagas ir a un extraño. Y no es que siquiera pueda permitirme un donante. Harry, sabes que siempre he querido tener un bebé. Pensé que tenía tiempo, pero ahora que se me está terminando el tiempo, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que significa tener una familia para mí. Me duele Harry, mucho, saber que quizás nunca tendré un bebé.

Él tragó, lento y profundo, antes de hablar.

-Ya veo - le respondió, en un tono brusco y poco natural - Pero no sabes todo sobre mí, Hermione.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - de nuevo sus ojos se dirigieron a su polla desnuda. Tan poderosa. Tentadora.

-Estoy hablando de mis gustos - hizo una pausa, deslizando sus ojos sobre ella - Mis preferencias sexuales.

Por un momento, todo su universo dejó de dar vueltas. ¿Su única esperanza estaba a punto de decir que le gustaban los hombres? De ninguna manera.

Él avanzó un paso, tomando su barbilla. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, la emoción hormigueando en su estómago.

Acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares y le dio una intense mirada.

-¿Gustos? - ella tragó saliva.

-Hablando sin rodeos, Hermione, tú tendrías que someterte a mí. Para ser amordazada, atada, azotada. ¿Te imaginas haciendo eso? En el dormitorio, yo soy el que manda, igual que en el resto de mi vida - volvió a pasar el pulgar por su mejilla - Pero no creo que tengas el corazón de una esclava.

Nunca hemos hecho clic.

El lado secreto, la parte enterrada de Hermione se precipitó hacia atrás.

¿Estaba sorprendida? No tanto como podría haber pensado, pero era difícil imaginar que Harry aparentemente dulce y normal poseía tal lado pervertido. Tal vez era un poco demasiado organizado y tomaba cada una de sus decisiones después de meditarlas mucho. Ciertamente, él tenía poder sobre su cuerpo, teniendo en cuenta que era un cinturón negro de cuarto grado. Pero aún así nunca imaginó que poseyera este tipo de peculiaridad en su personalidad.

Era demasiado puritano.

Pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Hermione fue la tentación de revelarle su parte más oscura, la que aún no le había revelado.

Ella quería un hombre para azotarla

Antes de poder dudar, ella soltó todo con voz demasiado alta.

-Yo creo que lo haría.

Una vez más él acarició su mejilla.

-No sé, Hermione.

-Si me someto a ti, ¿vas a intentar darme un bebé? - no pudo creer que ella simplemente lo había pedido eso.

-¿Si…? - sus cejas se levantaron - ¿De verdad crees que puedes?

Ella alzó la barbilla con determinación.

-Yo sé que puedo. Sé lo que quiero - sus ojos se desviaron a lo largo de su longitud, como si la analizara.

-Está bien. Si realmente puedes someterte y disfrutar con mis preferencias en el dormitorio y no estás fingiendo, entonces yo diría que tú y yo tenemos algo más que un bebé a considerar. Yo querría casarme con tu dulce culo - él la estudió duramente por un momento, pero ella se negó a vacilar, mirándolo directamente a los ojos - -De hecho, si estoy de acuerdo para hacer un bebé, el matrimonio tendrá que ser un requisito, así que sí, primero tenemos que ser completamente compatibles.

Ella tragó saliva, los músculos de su garganta prácticamente heridos por la forma en que trabajaban.

-Yo creo que lo somos.

A su dura mirada, ella se centró en su boca. Tembló bajo sus ojos, lista y esperando sus labios sobre los de ella. ¿Qué sentiría? ¿Iba a poner su lengua en su boca? ¿Su beso sería suave y amoroso, o duro y exigente?

Su lengua salió, corriendo a lo largo de su labio inferior.

-Harry, por favor - se quedó allí parada, en vilo, por su boca sobre la de ella, esperando, esperando, mientras él la analizaba. Pero de alguna manera nunca esperó cuando él se abalanzó y la reclamó.

Llevó la mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza, atrayéndola hacia adelante y la sostuvo firmemente mientras su boca aplastaba la de ella con pasión, en un beso rápido, duro y lleno de hambre.

El abrazo fue feroz, contundente, y Hermione no pudo conseguir bastante de él. Abrió la boca para él, deslizando su lengua conforme el calor serpenteaba a través de su cuerpo, directamente a sus entrañas. Su lengua bailó con la de ella, chasqueando más rápidamente cuando su boca trabajó con la de ella. La excitación la golpeó, caliente y rápido y dejándola lista para entregarse a cualquier cosa y a todo lo que quisiera hacer con ella en ese mismo momento. Para su decepción, Harry se apartó, agarrándole la barbilla y elevando los ojos hacia él una vez más.

-Eso es sólo una muestra. ¿De verdad crees que podrías estar con un animal como yo y disfrutarlo?

-Sí - su respuesta fue rápida, sin dudas. Ella sabía que haría más que disfrutarlo. Le encantaría.

-Ponte a prueba - él le soltó el mentón, sus dedos se arrastraron a lo largo de su cuello mientras se alejaba - Bésame los pies.

¿Besar sus pies? ¡Iba desnudo! El corazón le dio un salto, palpitando en una carrera de anticipación. Sus ojos se desviaron de su orgullosa polla pasando por encima de sus gruesas y musculosas piernas hasta llegar a sus pies.

Ella le obedeció. Con mucho gusto.

De repente se sintió como un personaje de los libros eróticos que leía. Una estrella de las películas porno que secretamente observaba a altas horas de la noche. Se dejó caer de rodillas, se inclinó hacia adelante. Le dio un beso suave en la parte superior de su pie izquierdo, luego a su pie derecho. Los músculos de su coño se apretaron, su clítoris pulso con el calor por la acción simple. De inmediato una ola de deseo entró a través de ella, humedeciéndola. En las profundidades de su mente, ella deseó que él llegara ahora mismo y golpeara sus nalgas. Hermione luchó para recuperar el aliento, sus sentidos llevándola lejos por sus necesidades lascivas. Una vez más, ella le plantó un beso en su pie. Con su lengua, ella lamió lentamente a lo largo del hueso delgado de su dedo gordo.

Él se apartó, y habló con tono severo.

-¿Te he dicho que hagas eso? Ella vaciló, mirándolo.

-No.

Levantándose, ella se preguntó si lo había arruinado todo. Si eso le disgustaba. Quería darle placer, para hacerle creer en ella. Pero ella no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo. ¿Cómo se comportaba una esclava en la cama?

-Yo...

Su mano atrapó sus hombros, guiando su espalda hacia el suelo.

-Comprendo que estás sin educación en esta materia, así que voy a dejar pasar esto solamente con un ligero castigo - inclinándose, le dio una bofetada en su trasero.

Ella dio un salto, sorprendida por el escozor de la nalgada, pero no por la forma en que respondió su coño. La forma en que la excitó. Ella permaneció inclinada a sus pies, sin estar segura de sí debería besarle más los pies, medio tentada de hacer algo para enojarlo a propósito.

Ella realmente quería esos azotes.

Y más.

Oh, mucho más.

Sus dedos se anudaron en su pelo.

-Chupa mi polla, Hermione - guió sus labios a su erección, su agarre sobre ella tirando ligeramente, arrastrándola de su cuero cabelludo - Muéstrame lo mucho que me quieres.

La duda se alzó en Hermione, anudándose en su estómago.

¿Chuparle la polla? Eso era un departamento donde ella tenía experiencia... un poco.

Pero ¿y si no lo hacía bien? Nadie jamás le había dicho que lo hacía bien. No precisamente.

Ella tenía que ser buena en eso. Ella quería serlo.

Desesperada, ella lo tomó en su mano. Envolviéndolo entre sus labios, ella acunó sus bolas en la palma y las masajeó. Él gimió y empujó en su boca, ese fue todo el aliento que ella necesitó.

Ella giró su lengua alrededor de su anchura. Saboreó su gusto salado.

Delicioso. Ella quería, no, necesitaba complacerlo. Para hacer que la deseara. Para demostrar su valía. Y si esto era lo que hacía falta, entonces ella con gusto lo haría.

Hermione chupó con fuerza, deslizándolo por su garganta mientras se movía hacia atrás y adelante abarcando a lo largo de la seda de acero.

-Buena chica, Hermione - el puño en su cabello se tensó y se trasladó con ella, follando su boca. Montando su cara - Maldita sea es bueno. ¿Te gusta eso?

Ella no podía hablar, así que tarareó en respuesta. Sopló y cantó a lo largo del lado inferior de su pene, sus labios envueltos ajustadamente alrededor de su anchura, su lengua chasqueando y alabando su longitud.

Él gimió de nuevo y ella folló su polla con su boca como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y así era.

-Jesús - él cayó de rodillas, arrastrándola con él - Creo que te encanta. Te encanta mi polla, ¿verdad?

Ella gimió su respuesta. Descansando su peso sobre sus palmas, ella empujó su trasero en el aire, ni una sola vez frenando en su deber. Ella apretó sus bolas y luego rodeó su vara con los dedos, masturbándolo mientras él bombeaba dentro de su boca.

-Hermione - un golpe fuerte aterrizó sobre su trasero. Luego otro. Su coño se inundó y se abrió con la necesidad de ser llenado. Ella estaba excitada, pero con cada segundo que chupaba su polla, cada vez que él abofeteaba su culo, el calor iba en aumento.

Ardía.

Hermione se centró en la piel sensible en la parte inferior de la cabeza, succionando, y luego tragándolo alternativamente.

Sus labios hormiguearon, su lengua se sintió hinchada.

¿Cómo podía dudar de su compatibilidad ahora?

Ella realmente amaba su polla.

De pronto él tembló y se sacudió en una rápida sucesión, llenando su boca con la leche caliente. Poco acostumbrada al líquido amargo, Hermione comenzó a retirarse, pero Harry la obligó a tragar.

-¡Lámeme, Hermione! – y la sostuvo firmemente contra él, sus dedos moviéndose en círculos lentos sobre su cuero cabelludo, en silencio animándola a seguir tragando - Todo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Él hablaba en serio.

Que así fuera.

Con la lengua, recogió el semen repartido por su polla y el que sobresalía a borbotones entre sus vellos púbicos. Ella limpió cada gota blanca en él, ajustándose rápidamente al sabor desconocido y encontrando que le gustaba.

-Ven aquí - la voz de Hermione fue áspera cuando tiró de ella para ponerla en su regazo. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la besó con fuerza, saboreándola, probándose a sí mismo profundamente - Compatibles, ¿eh?

-Sí - susurró ella - Por favor.

Él la deslizó de su regazo y se levantó, dejándola arrugada en una bola por la emoción y el hambre sexual.

-¿Harry?

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

-Está bien. Tienes un trato. Voy a tratar de convertirme en el padre de tu hijo, si nosotros probamos que somos compatibles al cabo de tres días. En el último día, si finalmente estoy convencido, intentaré conseguir que te quedes embarazada.

Por el momento, vete a casa. Empezaremos mañana, si aún crees que puedes manejarlo. Durante todo el tiempo que estemos separados, quiero que recuerdes la manera en que mis manos se sentían en tu parte inferior. Porque si vuelves mañana, bueno... un montón de cosas pueden suceder, ninguna dulce.

Su corazón se disparó y se hundió todo a la vez. Hermione se puso de rodillas.

-¿Harry?

No era una despedida, ¿verdad?

¡No!

Él pudo haberla conseguido, pero no lo había hecho, y ella no quería esperar hasta mañana. Ella quería que esas cosas nada dulces sucedieran en este mismo instante.

Sus pezones estaban apretados en duros nudos. Su coño dolía.

Su cuerpo ansiaba.

-Harry, por favor…

Para su consternación, Harry giró y se alejó, dejándola en cuclillas en el suelo.

**oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo**

Harry no podía respirar. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

¡Maldita sea!

A pesar del orgasmo que había experimentado, su polla dolía, alzándose tan alta y erguida que estaba más grande de lo que jamás la había visto. Su libido gritó y lo maldijo por enviarla lejos y no tomarla en ese mismo momento.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

Paciencia, se recordó a sí mismo. Uno no podía correr en la vida, o en el sexo. Las excelentes relaciones requieren capacidad de resistencia. Además, no quería que Hermione saltara dentro antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de considerar realmente donde se estaba metiendo.

Esto era inimaginable. ¿Su dulce Hermione acababa de llamar a su puerta,pedirle que se convirtiera en el padre de su hijo y luego besó sus pies? Incluso había tomado su polla en su boca como una mujer sexualmente hambrienta. Aceptó que golpeara su delicioso culo, infiernos, incluso parecía que se había encendido por ello. ¿Estaba soñando?

Su mente daba vueltas sobre lo que ella le había pedido hacer, su dilema, el de él.

Por Dios, él acaba de aceptar fecundarla si ella podía demostrar su valía en el dormitorio durante tres días.

Avanzando con amplias zancadas llegó a su despacho y se sentó en el escritorio. La silla de cuero se pegó a su trasero desnudo mientras sacaba una libreta del cajón superior. Tenía que hacer un nuevo plan general.


	3. Capítulo Dos

Aqui nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Alyssa Brooks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

Hermione se estremeció, sus entrañas tensas por la excitación en forma de recuerdos del día de ayer inundaron su mente.

Ella luchó contra el impulso de deslizar sus dedos al sur y jugar entre sus pliegues, una vez más.

Lanzando su correo en la mesa, se dejó caer en el sofá y deslizó la caja de zapatos que tenía debajo del brazo frente a su regazo. Levantó la tapa, se quedó mirando los zapatos de tacón negro sexy que había salido corriendo a comprar durante su hora de almuerzo. Nunca antes se había visto obligada a hacer tal cosa. Pero hoy, se sentía como una mujer diferente.

¿Cómo era posible que no se pudiera concentrar en el trabajo?

Hablando de tortura. Los números se habían desdibujado.

Sus dedos se habían perdido en la calculadora, golpeando los botones equivocados. Nada calculado. Para un genio de las matemáticas, era la locura.

Hasta esta semana, ella nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería tener una familia, hijos. Claro, siempre había querido, un marido, incluso un perro. Pero, una vez que había oído el diagnóstico del médico, ella se había sentido más motivada.

Tres veces hoy había dejado de trabajar y visitado un sitio que había encontrado ayer con un calendario de fertilidad. Ella había metido sus fechas una y otra vez emocionada por sus resultados. Si ella ovulaba este mes... si... entonces lo haría en dos días, justo cuando Harry había prometido fecundarla... si ella probaba que eran compatibles.

Tantos "si", pero Hermione estaba segura. Ya se había enfrentado a Harry ayer, la terrible urgencia que la azotó no había disminuido. Por lo menos ahora no se sentía como una goma que se estira hasta el límite. Tenía una esperanza y una solución, en forma de Harry y sus maneras traviesas. Esta noche, debía probarse a sí misma que él de alguna manera tenía que hacerlo. Mañana, ella compraría unos kits de ovulación. Con suerte, dos días después, estarían trabajando en el embarazo. Todo sonaba tan fácil. Ella sabía que no lo era, pero ayudaba a calmar sus emociones inestables cuando lo miraba de esa manera.

Ella soltó su pelo del moño apretado que llevaba todos los días en el trabajo, debatiendo si debía o no llamarlo. Tal vez debería caminar hasta su casa y llamar. O bien, ¿era una prueba? ¿Debería ser buena y esperar a su señal?

Una parte de ella estaba asustada, con un nudo en el estómago por los pensamientos de lo que podría hacer con ella. Sin embargo, la otra parte de ella ansiaba por ello, por el misterio, por las cosas traviesas que él podría preguntarle, o, más intrigante, hacer con ella.

Unos pasos pesados en el porche la alertaron. Sonó el timbre de la puerta, seguido por más golpes pesados. Luego todo fue silencio. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

¿Era Harry? Ella luchó por mantener cierto nivel de decoro mientras cruzaba su sala de estar. ¿Querría entrar?

Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta por primera vez cuan soso y simple era su entorno. Un sofá marrón a cuadros, una alfombra de color crema, estantes de DVDs de la serie de Star Trek y recuerdos de películas de Star Wars. No había ni un rincón de su casa que poseyera atractivo sexual.

Tampoco ella. Demonios, incluso tenía un edredón de Star Wars en su cama, lo tenía desde que cumplió doce años.

¿Cómo iban a tener sexo en eso? Mucho menos hacer las cosas que él había mencionado.

Ella debería hacer... algo.

Pero no tenía tiempo. Rápidamente alborotó su pelo, apretó los labios, y luego abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué…? - Ella encontró el porche vacío, sin señales de él o cualquier persona en el lugar. Entonces un destello le llamó la atención. Mirando a sus pies, ella notó el paquete plateado en la alfombra de bienvenida. Desgastada, con un estampado de mariquitas, la alfombra no hacía juego con un paquete tan bonito.

Buscó en la calle de su barrio residencial, con los ojos sin ver nada, solo varios niños del barrio montando en bicicleta. Su mirada se centró en la casa de Harry y juraría que vio un movimiento de la cortina, pero no podía estar segura. Sus entrañas temblaron mientras se inclinó para recoger el paquete. Ella lo sacudió y oyó un tintineo metálico.

Demasiado grande para ser una joya, la caja la dejó perpleja.

Mirando por última vez a la ventana de Harry, ella entró, cerrando la puerta. Lentamente desprendió la envoltura plateada apagada, prolongando la expectativa. Su estómago cosquilleó con la emoción por descubrir lo que podría estar oculto en el interior.

Abrió la caja de regalo, revelando dos pequeñas pinzas plateadas con una cadena, un peso en forma de óvalo en el centro.

¿Qué era esto?

Una pequeña pieza, doblada de papel blanco nítido yacía debajo del paquete. Lo sacó, lo abrió.

Ponte esto y luego ven. Harry.

¿Poner? ¿Dónde?

Revisó de nuevo. A diferencia de cualquier pieza de joyería que había visto nunca, éstas estaban destinadas a apretar, pero desde luego no las orejas.

¿Donde debían ponerse? ¿Donde se las colocaría? Santo cielo, era tan ingenua.

A este ritmo, tendría suerte si llegaba a su casa antes de la mañana.

Sosteniendo las pinzas en frente de ella, midió la distancia entre ellas. Se veían como... no...

¿Podría ser destinada para los pezones?

**ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Harry dejó caer la cortina en su lugar mientras ella desaparecía en su casa con su regalo.

Por lo tanto había comenzado.

Una sonrisa ligera acudió a su rostro. Él estaba contento con su decisión. Había discutido consigo mismo toda la noche, borrado y añadido a la lista. Repasándola una docena de veces, por lo menos. Al final, había puesto fin al dilema e hizo lo que su instinto le dijo que tenía razón. Si Hermione era realmente sumisa, entonces, había desperdiciado años en la caza de la mujer adecuada. Ella había estado delante de él todo el tiempo, la combinación perfecta para él.

Su atracción por Hermione era fuerte y cuando se liberara, no haría falta mucho para combinarlo con su afecto por ella.

Incluso ahora se tambaleaba al borde del amor, sabiendo que ella estaba allí, sosteniendo las pinzas para sus pezones mientras se preguntaba qué hacer con ellas. Podía imaginar la confusión en su cara dulce, un poco sorprendida, probablemente interesada y, definitivamente, insegura. ¿Sin embargo vendría?

Maldita sea, eso esperaba. Si no, su amistad estaba probablemente arruinada. ¿Quién podría volver a la normalidad después de esto?

Claro. Podía imaginarlos delante de la tele, viendo por quinta vez la reposición de Babylon, muertos de vergüenza en silencio. No era muy probable. Yendo hacia la puerta principal, él la abrió y puso el siguiente paquete en su alfombra de bienvenida.

Él la conduciría hacia sí lentamente, iniciándola a lo largo de varios días. Si ella seguía volviendo, a los tres días ya no la dejaría ir.

Hermione sería suya y él le daría un hijo.

**ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

Una vez que se aplicó las pinzas a sus pechos, el placer picó sus pezones. Los brotes se endurecieron en dos pequeños guijarros. Casi no podía soportarlo mientras caminaba, no, mientras paseaba arriba y abajo, pensando en Harry. Su coño goteó por el deseo, húmedo y palpitante, ansioso por su toque.

Ella se removió en su falda, tirando hacia abajo, ya que se le subía. No tenía demasiadas opciones en cuanto a que ropa ponerse. Así que, decidió mezclar su look formal y correcto de forma sexy. La corta falda plisada que ella había encontrado en su armario era de sus días en la universidad. Cuando estaba en forma. Ahora, apenas le abrochó. Se montaba demasiado alto en sus muslos.

Los nuevos tacones de tres pulgadas que llevaba no ayudaban mucho y ni siquiera se había puesto medias. Había dejado abiertos los botones de su blusa blanca ceñida colgando en la parte superior e incluso iba sin sujetador por una vez. Ella se había dejado el pelo suelto, en ondas desordenadas alrededor de sus hombros.

Hermione estaba segura de que parecía caliente, elegante y de alguna manera descarada y a Harry le gustaría. Al menos, eso esperaba.

Ella llegó a su puerta, levantando la mano para llamar.

Entonces lo vio. A sus pies, otro paquete plateado la esperaba.

Este era un poco más grande. La excitación revoloteó a través de ella, su cadera iluminándose con anticipación. Apretó los músculos vaginales ante la avalancha de estremecimientos.

¿Qué podría ser?

Lo recogió, apresurándose para arrancar la envoltura. Dentro de la caja de regalo, una nota se extendía sobre una paleta de cuero negro. La levantó, revelando agujeros en forma de corazón, claramente destinados a aumentar el escozor de cada golpe. Ella la sostuvo con un jadeo, apretando sus piernas juntas por la oleada de entusiasmo que la recorrió. Una visión de Harry, con nada más que las botas de vaquero y su Stetson negro, tirando de ella sobre sus rodillas, inundó su mente.

Tanto su boca y como su coño se inundaron. Buscando a tientas abrió la nota y leyó.

Tú has llegado hasta aquí, pero ¿estás lista para tu castigo?

Sube, chica traviesa.

Tu amo te espera.

Sus manos temblaron mientras cerraba la nota. En lo más recóndito de su mente, se cuestionó si podría hacer esto... si ella debería. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Su cuerpo era dueño de la decisión.

Ella agarró el mango de su nuevo juguete y cerró la caja.

Miró una última vez encima de su hombro, mientras examinaba el barrio. Si los vecinos estaban mirando desde sus ventanas ahora mismo, ¿qué diablos pensarían? Con más razón debía dejar de vacilar. La última cosa que necesitaba era ser atrapada vestida así por algún entrometido. Entrando, se dirigió a su cuarto. Ella se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio, abrió tomando una respiración profunda, y luego entró.

El grito ahogado que había sostenido guardado en su garganta escapó cuando vio el artefacto tendido en el edredón negro de su cama. Correas de cuero y cadenas formaban un arnés, uno destinado a contenerla de todo el movimiento. Sus entrañas se agitaron y comenzó a abrumarse.

¿Estaba preparada para algo tan profundo?

Ella iba a tener relaciones sexuales con un súper pervertido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Estaba su cuerpo virgen realmente preparado para este tipo de experiencia?

Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. En todos estos años, nunca había estado aquí. Ella había cocinado en su cocina, visto reposiciones en su sala de estar, trabajado los fines de semana en su guarida, incluso hecho fiestas en su patio. Pero ni una sola vez cruzó el umbral hacia su santuario privado. Él siempre había mantenido la puerta cerrada.

Ahora se dio cuenta por qué.

Para todas las cuentas, la habitación era normal, aunque oscuramente decorada. Su puerta del armario estaba abierta, revelando más cuero y una gran variedad de cadenas. Pero incluso si hubiera estado cerrada, había algo en el aire de esta habitación. Ella sintió la sexualidad. Su cuerpo se inundó con excitación instantánea.

Virgen o no, ella estaba lista.

Ella deambuló dentro, mientras sentía un aleteo emocionado haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago. Ella estaba casi asustada, casi, pero también ansiaba esto.

¿Dónde estaba Harry?

-¿Harry?

Ella cruzó el umbral, caminando hacia la cama. Anudó sus dedos en el edredón mientras se sentaba.

Él entró desde el cuarto de baño sin decir palabra. Usando nada más que un par de bóxers de seda negra, permaneció inmóvil como una estatua. Ella casi se sorprendió. De alguna manera, ella esperaba que él se vistiera con algo más duro, como cuero negro, en lugar de esta manera sensual. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en ella, una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Una gran satisfacción le calentó el corazón. La forma en que estaba vestido lo hacía parecer más como si estuvieran a punto de hacer el amor, no hacer algo súper pervertido.

Ella disfrutó de la vista de él, la forma de sus músculos tensos anudado en su pecho y en su estómago, sus anchos hombros hablaban de fortaleza. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la pista oscura que iba desde su ombligo, hacia el sur, hasta la gran carpa en sus calzoncillos.

Él cubrió la distancia entre ellos, deteniéndose ante ella. Su mano ahuecó su mandíbula, levantándola hacia él. Con movimientos lentos acarició sus mejillas. Un hormigueo recorrió su espina dorsal, incendiando sus ya sobrecalentadas regiones más bajas.

Ella fijó los ojos con los suyos.

Como si de un imán se tratara, la atrajo hacia sí. Estiró su espalda, lo que la obligó a alcanzar sus labios mientras se inclinaba. El beso era inevitable. Iba a suceder.

Él bajó su boca a la suya hasta que sus labios se cernieron tan cerca que pudo sentir su suavidad. Su respiración acariciándola.

-Has venido.

-Por supuesto.

-Me alegro.

Lentamente plantó sus labios sobre los suyos, en un beso dulce y rápido.

-Estoy muy contento.

Ella tembló mientras hablaba, sacudida por la emoción. Llena de anticipación.

-Yo también.

-¿Y eres una buena chica? ¿Me has obedecido y usas las joyas que te envié? - sus ojos se dirigieron a su pecho. Le soltó la barbilla, agarrando sus hombros. Él la atrajo hacia sí. Sus ojos verdes estudiaron su pecho inspeccionando sus senos a través de la tela.

-Sí - ella vaciló entonces lanzó la precaución al viento. ¿Qué diablos?, pensó. Si iba a hacer esto, a desempeñar el papel, bien podía hacerlo a la perfección - Sí, señor. Yo soy una niña buena.

-Es una pena.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que él había deseado que lo desobedeciera? Pensó...Este juego que él quería era un juego algo confuso.

-¿Qué…?

Su mano acuchilló en el aire, silenciando sus palabras. Él se apartó de ella, de pie en toda su estatura. Se veía tan grande y formidable. A cargo. Su interior se sacudió.

-Muéstrame - le ordenó.

Los dedos de Hermione temblaron mientras cogía el primer botón. Desnudarse ella misma era mucho más difícil que tener a alguien raptándola y tirando de ella. Con cada botón que abría, se exponía a él de una manera muy "desnudando el alma".

Su blusa se abrió y ella le restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros. Sus ojos la evaluaron. Lentamente él cayó de rodillas, acercando su rostro a sus pechos. Sus pezones se estremecieron a conciencia, calientes y apretados debajo de las pinzas.

Harry llevó su boca a su capullo izquierdo, chasqueando la lengua. Él rozó a través de su areola todo el clip de metal. La sensación la atravesó y obligó a sus caderas en un tirón. Ella casi gritó por el shock del deseo. Ella no podría manejar esto.

-Si alguna vez quieres que me detenga Hermione, muéstrame dos dedos. Ésa es la clave, dos dedos - sus palabras hicieron estallar aire caliente a través de sus pezones.

¿Parar? ¿Cómo iba a querer que se detuviera? La tortura era gloriosamente maravillosa. Entonces pensó en la paleta. Las restricciones. Su coño se derramó en una cascada, hambriento de todo.

-Harry, necesito...

-Yo no te pedí que hablaras. Acabas de ganarte un castigo - sus ojos se dirigieron a los pezones apretándolos una vez más

- Y éstos. Tú no los apretaste lo suficiente. ¿Estas tratando de salirte con la tuya?

La mirada oscura y peligrosa en sus ojos le ordenó retroceder atrás sobre el colchón.

-Yo…

Harry la cogió por los tobillos y le dio la vuelta. Ella giró el rostro por primera vez en la cama, mientras sus manos empujaban su falda hasta la cintura. Encontró su ropa interior y la arrancó. Ella nunca esperó la primera bofetada punzante de la pala al chocar sobre su cuerpo virgen. Se arqueó y sus manos la agarraron.

Tiró de ella sobre sus rodillas, siguiendo con otra bofetada. El cuero mordió la piel. El instinto le instó a luchar y combatir, aunque el deseo necesitado corrió a través de ella como un rayo.

Esperó el siguiente golpe, pero nunca llegó. En cambio sus dedos vagaron por su hendidura, trazando cada centímetro de su trasero.

-Nunca imaginé que fueras tan hermosa. Es como un sueño, Hermione.

Ella pensó en responder, pero lo reconsideró. A ella le gustaba la forma en que la tocaba. Tan suave, íntima.

Ella tenía que admitir, que le gustaba que él la azotara. Pero le gustaba esto aún más.

-Es como si estuvieras floreciendo. Últimamente, te has transformado - él se rió entre dientes ligeramente - En una mujer exuberante lista para ser desvirgada.

Sus dedos se deslizaron en su grieta, resbalando más y más.

-Estoy tan contento de ser el que te desvirgue.

Sus palabras le apretaron el corazón, encrespando su interior.

Ella estaba muy contenta también.

Extendiéndose a su alrededor, él usó una mano para pellizcar sus pezones. Tironeó del metal apretado lanzando una sensación de frío a través de sus pechos. La alzó, sus dedos todavía agarrando el brote endurecido. Colocó su vientre en la cama, pasando sus manos a lo largo de la longitud de su cuerpo.

-Tan hermosa y toda mía, ¿no?

Como ella no respondió, su mano resbaló entre sus piernas.

Ella no pudo contener su gemido mientras deslizaba lentamente un dedo dentro de ella.

-Cuando te haga una pregunta, responde.

-Sí, sí - gimió - Soy toda tuya.

Hundió otro dedo dentro de ella, ampliando su vaina.

-Dilo fuerte. Quiero que los vecinos te oigan.

-Sí, sí - gritó.

Sus dedos resbalaron libres, dejándola hambrienta de su toque. Con movimientos hábiles, rápidamente él se desnudó y luego soltó cada uno de los cierres de las pinzas de sus pezones, liberando los brotes doloridos.

Subiendo sobre ella, llegó a las restricciones. Su estómago se anudó cuando él afianzó cada una de sus muñecas y las aseguró, doblando su cuerpo por lo que se vio obligada a ponerse a gatas. Él separó sus piernas, de manera que el aire golpeó su caliente monte de Venus.

Su clítoris palpitó con la anticipación.

Él tiró de las cadenas apretadas mientras ajustaba el cuero alrededor de sus tobillos. Cuando terminó, ella no podía moverse.

Ella estaba paralizada en posición, su trasero en el aire, su sexo abierto de par en par.

Él se movió detrás de ella, pasando sus manos a lo largo de su culo. Sus músculos se tensaron en respuesta, la excitación electrificando sus labios expuestos. Hermione se preparó, desorientada en cuanto a lo que iba a hacer a continuación, pero anhelándolo igual.

**ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

Estaba hambriento de ella. Como un hombre muerto de hambre, con la boca hecha agua ante la deliciosa visión de sus dulces mejillas en el aire. Los labios de Harry descendieron sobre su suave piel, trazando un sendero de besos a través de sus caderas. Tal vez le gustaban las cosas duras y ásperas, pero Hermione se merecía un tratamiento único. Hermione era diferente a cualquier otra mujer que jamás hubiera tocado. Con ellas, había sido sobre sexo. Nada más.

Pero Hermione era su amiga, su amada. Y además estaba su virginidad a considerar. Él quería que su primera vez fuera especial. Dulce. Apasionada. Él quería complacerla, no sólo a sí mismo.

Así que alternaría entre jugar el rol de amante exigente y el de uno dulce.

Sus azotes habían puesto su polla más dura que una barra de acero, pero besarla lo dejó a punto de explotar.

-Llámame Maestro, Hermione. Suplica por esto.

-Maestro - gimió ella, con voz ronca y ahogada por el edredón.

-Maestro.

-¿Me necesitas?

-Oh, sí.

Él arrastró sus dedos entre la dulce grieta de su culo, hasta detenerse en su ano que se frunció bajo su toque, pero él lo dejó por el momento. Jugaría con eso mañana. Sus pelos púbicos relucían con su deseo, sus pliegues estaban sedosos.

Encontró su nudo y lo apretó con el pulgar. Lo frotó en círculos, amando la manera en que sus músculos se tensaron bajo su toque.

-Ruega por esto, Hermione. Pídemelo.

-Harry... - su voz se desvaneció, sin aliento - Harry, te necesito. Por favor. Dámelo. Enséñame.

-No se… – él deslizó un dedo profundamente en su interior, explorando sus recovecos.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, más! Te lo ruego.

-Mantén tus ruegos. Dime por qué debo hacerlo, Hermione. O yo podría parar ahora.

Sacando su dedo, bajó su boca hasta su pubis. Él lamió su deseo salado,de delante hacia atrás. Ella luchó por moverse, pero no pudo escapar mientras él la lamía de vuelta.

-Por favor, Harry, por favor. Seré una niña buena. Por favor, por favor. Ah... - gimió, enterrando la cara entre las sábanas de satén negro.

Harry extendió sus labios vaginales bien abiertos mientras devoraba su clítoris. Él se amamantó de su nudo, deslizando sus dedos por sus labios inferiores. Ella estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para tomarla ya, pero disfrutaba torturándola de este modo. Sólo lamer su coño lo tenía cerca de correrse.

Metió su lengua profundamente en su coño, moviéndola alrededor de su interior. Ella apretó los muslos, chillando.

-¡Harry!

-¿Te gusta eso? Mmm - murmuró sobre su montículo goteante, amamantándose en el pliegue hinchado. Metió la mano y le dio una fuerte bofetada en su trasero - Grita por esto.

-¡Sí! - gritó, arqueándose contra él y contra las ataduras que la sujetaban.

-¡Sí!

-Bien - él tomó su clítoris entre sus dedos y lo frotó en círculos

- No pares Hermione, o de lo contrario.

-O si no... - ella medio preguntó, medio jadeó.

-O si no... - él siguió con un golpe en su trasero.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, ella permaneció callada. Casi podía sentirla aguantando la respiración. Una sonrisa ensanchó su rostro.

Por lo tanto, ella no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que congeniarían a las mil maravillas. Ella estaba deliberadamente tratando de conducirlo a un castigo mayor.

Su amor por ella lo atravesó, la amistad y la atracción, amor en toda regla.

Hermione era la mujer para él. Su polla palpitó.

Su corazón latió como un tambor. Tenía ganas de darle lo que ella quería, unas nalgadas bien merecidas y algo más, pero se contuvo. Incluso aunque ella lo deseaba, era nueva en esto, en el sexo. Tenía que ir despacio, introducirla un paso a la vez. Él no quería abrumarla o asustarla.

Hoy él tomaría su virginidad.

Mañana, él tomaría las cosas un paso más allá.

Él ahuecó su trasero, agarrando las mejillas enrojecidas dentro de sus palmas. Su piel se calentó bajo su toque mientras la extendía de par en par.

Empujó su erección contra ella, dejando que su cabeza empujara su coño anhelante.

Se frotó arriba y hacia abajo, sobre el orificio reluciente, mojando su vara para facilitar su entrada. Posicionándose sí mismo, respiró profundamente y se preparó para tomar su virginidad.


	4. Capítulo Tres

Aqui nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Alyssa Brooks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

Contiene escenas BDSM

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

Hermione se preparó a sí misma para su entrada, nerviosa por el dolor y emocionada por el placer que seguiría. Su clítoris estaba latiendo y su coño goteaba, preparado para él.

Oh. Dios.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Lo necesitaba para llenarla, para satisfacer su lujuria. ¿Había cambiado de opinión?

¡No! No podía.

Ella lo quería demasiado. No sólo para el bebé, sino para sí misma también.

Su polla cesó su caricia tortuosa, empujando su hendidura.

Su apertura palpitó deseosa, abriéndose por él, para que bombeara en su interior. Sujetando sus caderas, él se sumergió en ella.

Ella gritó, su cuerpo tensándose contra las ataduras que la sostenían. Una parte de ella las maldijo, incapaz de zafarse para alejarse, pero otra parte de ella estaba agradecida. No se podía mover, no podía escapar a su entrada y lo deseaba de esa manera.

Su sexo virgen se rebeló contra la entrada, sus músculos se apretaron con fiereza a su alrededor mientras lentamente la penetraba, trabajando más profundo.

Un dolor repentino y agudo la atravesó tras romper su himen. Poco a poco el dolor se desvaneció cuando sus músculos se relajaron a su alrededor. Él entró y salió con mucho cuidado.

Su deseo eliminó el malestar de su entrada. Ella empujó su trasero contra él, pidiendo más. Él se lo dio, aumentando la presión de sus embestidas. Amasó su trasero, sujetándola mientras mecía su cuerpo.

Un placer que ella no sabía que existía se propagó a través de ella, calentándola, poniéndola desesperada y necesitada. Deseó que fuera más rápido.

Más lento.

Que continuara. Que acabara.

No sabía lo que quería.

Gracias a Dios que él si lo hacía.

Él trabajó sus caderas, buceo profundamente dentro de ella.

Su mano se acercó a su alrededor y encontró su clítoris.

Apretó el nudo, frotando en círculos. El éxtasis se precipitó a través de ella y su cuerpo se elevó a nuevas

alturas.

Ella estalló, se corrió en una serie de convulsiones alrededor de su polla.

El orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo y un millón de pequeñas chispas se encendieron dentro de ella. Su placer alcanzó su punto máximo, luego se desvaneció, dejándola jadeante y exhausta.

Anheló derrumbarse en la cama, pero aún así, las ataduras la sostuvieron y ella siguió a merced de su toque. Continuó embistiendo en ella con tres golpes duros antes de salir de un tirón. Su eje se sacudió, su cálida semilla se extendió sobre su culo. Él la mantuvo allí un momento y luego se movió fuera.

Déjame limpiarte, luego te liberare de las restricciones - él se alejó, dejándola. Contuvo la respiración, sintiéndose más expuesta que nunca. En carne viva.

¿Cómo podría haber algo más íntimo que esto? Estaba a su merced, su culo en el aire, su semen sobre ella, esperándolo.

Ellos nunca se mirarían de la misma manera otra vez.

Harry regresó. Se subió sobre ella, limpiando los pliegues de su coño con un paño caliente. Ella apretó fuertemente cuando él vagó por su clítoris, provocando una descarga de deseo. Limpió su semen, despacio, con cuidado. Con amor.

-Me has sorprendido, Hermione. Nunca lo imagine - los dedos de él trazaron patrones suaves en su espalda - Estoy muy complacido, de hecho.

-Yo tampoco - murmuró, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo – muchacho, no sabía que tenías todo esto dentro. Siempre pensé que estabas tenso. Todas esas listas locas…

-Bueno - se rió entre dientes, mirando hacia su polla - Tal vez soy súper organizado en algunos aspectos. Pero sé cómo disfrutar de mí mismo - soltó los cierres, liberándola de las ataduras.

Ella colapsó en la cama cuando él las apartó. Rodando sobre su espalda, ella lo miró.

-Así que, ¿he aprobado?

-Paciencia, querida. Nosotros no hemos terminado aún.

-¿No?

-Oh, no. Simplemente estamos tomándonos un descanso. Pensé que podríamos ponernos a remojo dentro del jacuzzi, hablar un poco, tal vez comer algo - ahuecando su barbilla, él la atrajo con un corto y caliente beso.

Le succionó el labio inferior, llenándola de deseo, una vez más, luego la soltó, murmurando sobre sus labios.

-Te aseguro que no estamos ni a la mitad todavía.

*******ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo**

La puesta de sol cruzó el horizonte, lanzando dagas doradas de luz a través de su patio trasero. Harry miró por la ventana de la cocina a Hermione, empapada en el agua humeante de la bañera de hidromasaje. Desnuda. Ya se comportaba con mucha audacia. Por Dios, la mujer lo sorprendió. Nunca había estado más fascinado por alguien como lo estaba con ella en estos momentos.

Si ella le hubiera pedido tener una cita hacía seis meses, él se habría reí era su mejor amiga.

Llenando dos copas de vino, él negó con la cabeza. Hermione, tímida, dulce Hermione.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Ahora que lo pensaba, era perfecta para él. ¿Cuántos fines de semana habían pasado juntos, acampando en la sala de estar, viendo maratones de Star Wars, o compitiendo con la última locura de PlayStation? En torno a sí, podían actuar como niños, reír y jugar, sin vergüenza. Señor, sabía que no estaba tan cómodo con nadie más. Tenían una relación sólida, de confianza y con mucho en común, incluyendo el deseo de establecerse. Ahora, su vínculo incluía el buen sexo.

¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

Sólo tenía dos preocupaciones desequilibrando su lista.

Odiaba que Hermione fuera una adicta al trabajo. Él quería una esposa que volviera a casa para la cena, que se preocupara más por él que porque los números cuadraran correctamente. No sabía si podía hacer frente a la forma en que ella se obsesionaba cuando un cliente estaba en su mente, especialmente en la temporada de impuestos. Pero peor aún, ¿y si su disparo en la oscuridad para el embarazo no funcionaba? ¿Y si ella nunca podía tener hijos?

Eso tenía lo más confundido que nada. Él quería tener hijos, pero no podía culparla si ella no podía. Al final, sabía que tenía que darle la oportunidad de tener un bebé. Eso es lo que hacían los mejores amigos.

Se apoyaban mutuamente.

Harry suspiró. Basta de pensamientos pesados.

Quedaban sólo unas pocas horas antes de que fuera hora de retirarse. Tenía que levantarse temprano para enseñar una clase de defensa personal femenina.

Él acunó las dos copas de vino rosado y las llevó con él mientras se dirigía a la terraza.

No bien paso por la puerta corredera de cristal, los grandes ojos marrones de Hermione se fijaron en él. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Vino. Perfecto.

-Sí. Con suerte, pronto no podrás beber más - él asintió con tono insinuante – Sabe, toda tu vida cambiará una vez te quedes embarazada.

-Eso es lo que quiero - ella le dedicó una sonrisa y se hundió más en el agua.

Incapaz de ayudar a su apreciación ansiosa, sus ojos se dirigieron a su cuello elegante, saboreando su piel nacarada.

Aunque no podía ver mucho de ella, el color blanco cremoso de la carne de sus pechos flotaba encima del agua. Él todavía no había tenido mucha oportunidad de jugar con sus pezones. Tendría que hacerlo. Demonios, él debería haberle dejado puestas las pinzas de nuevo y se las pondría otra vez si no fuera porque no era saludable usarlas durante demasiado tiempo. No encontraba nada más sexy que las areolas de una mujer endurecidas como rocas. A sabiendas de que ella se estremecería de deseo.

Húmeda. Lista.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia abajo con una expresión taciturna tirando de sus rasgos. La angustia pintada en su mirada le rompió el corazón y supo que haría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, para hacer las cosas mejor para ella.

-Créeme, Harry, beber vino es la última de mis preocupaciones - ella lanzó un profundo suspiro y aceptó una copa. Tomó un pequeño sorbo, los músculos de su garganta al tragar trabajaron duro - Realmente no quiero darte una salida Harry, pero siento que tengo que hacerlo. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

Él estaba un cien por ciento seguro de que no iba a dejarla continuar revolcándose en el dolor. No, no podía hacerle eso a Hermione.

Ella lo necesitaba y él tenía que ayudarla. Además, si no lo hacía, podría acercarse a otra persona. Demonios, incluso podría ir a un banco de esperma. Ese pensamiento era repugnante. Si alguien iba a fecundar a Hermione, sería él, maldita sea.

Sin embargo se sintió avaricioso por pensarlo, también tenía que pensar en sí mismo y en el futuro bebé. Nunca había sido de los que saltan sin pensarlo en algo. La lista tenía que volcarse antes de tomar una decisión final.

-Aún no he dicho que sí - dijo en voz alta, contemplándola.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, se arrepintió.

-No, no lo has hecho - su voz se quebró mientras hablaba.

Lentamente levantó la copa, esta vez tragando una cantidad más grande.

Su corazón se anudó ante el dolor en su tono. Él quiso borrarlo. Desterrar todas sus dudas y amarla. Dejó la copa en el borde de la bañera y se metió en las burbujas. Se deslizó en el agua caliente, su cuerpo momentáneamente sorprendido por la diferencia de temperatura. Hundiéndose de modo que sólo su cabeza quedó por encima del agua, él saboreó la brisa fresca.

Bajo el agua, él tomó su rodilla, luego deslizó sus dedos más altos.

Extendiendo su mano sobre su muslo, vaciló un momento más. Quería estar seguro de que él tenía este derecho. La última cosa que quería era disgustarla más.

-Hermione, no se trata solo de que tengo que estar seguro, además quiero saber que tú lo estás. Esto es muy repentino para un tipo como yo. Sabes que lo planeo todo. Ambos necesitamos no tener ni una sola duda.

Ella le dio una sonrisa a medias, se sorbió la nariz y se enjugó una lágrima.

-Tú y tus listas.

¿Qué podía decir? Es cierto que le gustaba que su vida fuera ordenada. Tenía que tener el control.

Él acarició con sus dedos a lo largo de su muslo.

-Exactamente. Excepto que no puedo hacer una lista con algo como esto.

Un niño es para el resto de nuestras vidas. No puedo pensar en nadie mejor para tener un hijo que contigo, pero, ¿qué son unos días para estar seguros?

Ella contuvo un sollozo, una sonrisa forzada extendiéndose en su cara.

-Tienes razón, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto.

Ella le dio un puñetazo juguetón.

-Engreído.

Él la cogió, arrastrándola a sus brazos. La atrajo hacia él y metió la cabeza debajo de su barbilla. Le encantaba el olor de ella, dulce y picante, igual que su personalidad. Con ternura le plantó un beso en la frente. La emoción lo abrumó, una cálida sensación corrió a través de él, de pies a cabeza.

Sostenerla, saber las posibilidades entre ellos, lo completaba, lo llenaba. Hermione le hacía un hombre entero, feliz.

Él le acarició con los dedos su hombro.

-Ojalá pudiera tomarme el día libre mañana y mantenerte aquí. Ella lo miró con sus atrevidos ojos grandes y marrones.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Él tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, una vez más sorprendido pero amando lo que oyó.

-¿Quieres decir que te saltarías el trabajo por mí?

Hermione suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-He llegado a ese punto. Quiero cambiar. Quiero decir...

Yo todavía quiero ser yo, todas las partes buenas. Pero estoy cansada de trabajar y no cuidarme. Creo que podría hacer algunos cambios. Me gustaría encontrar otro trabajo, algo diferente, un poco menos estresante. Podría ir a tiempo parcial, tal vez incluso tomar una de tus clases.

En los últimos días, un sentido de urgencia había llenado a Hermione.

Cuando pensaba en el trabajo, en su actual existencia, se sentía cansada.

Triste y agotada.

Quería llorar, acurrucarse en una bola y tener un ataque.

Ella no quería seguir así nunca más. Ansiaba un cambio.

Anhelaba el estilo de vida de una casa con su valla blanca y todo lo que ello conllevaba. La simple noción de tener un bebé, Harry y una existencia más simple encendía una chispa en ella.

La llenaba de un profundo y desesperado anhelo.

A veces incluso se imaginaba que pondría gallinas. Ella las podría alimentar todas las mañanas y recoger sus huevos.

Su madre tenía pollos. Ella había crecido teniendo un huevo fresco frito cada día con el desayuno. Era una locura, Hermione estaba segura, pero los pensamientos de esas gallinas plagaban sus sueños.

Ella quería que esas gallinas, hijos para cocinarles el desayuno y, en general, una vida que reflejara la de su madre.

Harry rió bajo y profundo.

-¿Tú, en el karate? - él sacudió la cabeza y suspiró - Me gustaría ver eso.

-Tal vez lo veas - murmuró. Una vez más se rió de ella.

-Lo dudo.

-Cállate - ella le dio un codazo en el costado - Estoy pensando en que realmente mañana puedo hacer novillos.

Su tono se puso serio.

-Nah. No te molestes. Tengo una clase temprano los jueves, ¿recuerdas? Ella gimió, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Por desgracia.

-Pero vas a pasar la noche conmigo - dijo más como una orden que como una pregunta.

-Sí, señor - Ella no pudo evitar jugar el papel, con la esperanza de que él fuera dominante y la tomara ahora. Ella estaba muy cerca de su regazo. Podía deslizarse dentro y...

-Eres una niña – bromeó - Ven aquí - él la tomó en sus brazos, entregándole la copa de vino - Vamos a relajarnos un poco.

Ella se deslizó sobre su regazo.

-De acuerdo - tragó el líquido agridulce, consciente de su polla dura entre sus piernas.

Él estaba tan cerca que sintió la tentación de agarrarlo. El sexo era incluso mejor de lo que ella había imaginado durante todos estos años.

Ahora, ella quería más. Mucho más.

Sus manos se envolvieron a su alrededor, ahuecando su pecho izquierdo. Su pulgar acarició el pezón endurecido. El brote reaccionó volviendo a la vida con un hormigueo. Los músculos de sus dedos la masajearon. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

Por instinto, ella deslizó su mano hacia abajo. Se movió para que su monte de Venus rozara su erección, que estaba endurecida bajo el agua. Agarrándolo, le pasó el dedo a lo largo de la vena gruesa de la cabeza. Ella jugó con la punta, su tacto suave y alentador y lo acercó a su coño, frotándose la vara a lo largo de sus pliegues como una herramienta. Su clítoris se encendió, llenándose de una pequeña y llameante chispa.

El nudo latió, preparando su coño abierto para la culminación. Ella arqueó su cuerpo, presionando su espalda contra su pecho. Con el otro brazo, él la agarró por la cintura. La sostuvo contra él con la cabeza de su polla bromeando entre sus labios vaginales. Lentamente presionó dentro de ella, permitiéndole a su cuerpo el tiempo necesario para acomodarlo. Sus músculos vaginales se estiraron para él y una ligera picadura los atravesó antes de que se relajaran.

Una vez que él se enterró dentro de ella, lentamente bombeó dentro y fuera, sus zambullidas constantes frotaron el punto ultrasensible de su interior.

Sus dedos frotaron su clítoris y ese toque envió a Hermione en cascada hacia un orgasmo, dejando su coño estremeciéndose de placer.

Él disminuyó la velocidad, girando sus caderas en círculos.

Un momento después, se soltó de ella y apoyó su polla contra su trasero mientras se estremecía y se liberaba a sí mismo.

**oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo**

Hermione se dio la vuelta, murmurando. El sueño tiró de ella, ordenándole enterrar su rostro e ignorar la luz. Harry cerró de golpe un cajón de la cómoda, sus pasos golpeando en el suelo. ¿Estaba tratando de despertarla con el ruido?

Ughh.

Odiaba despertarse. Con pasión. Si le dieran a elegir, prefería trabajar por las noches para poder abrazar la cama hasta el mediodía o cualquier hora tardía de la tarde era más agradable. Poco a poco, ella abrió los ojos. Las luces de neón color verde del reloj parpadeaban en las seis y media, lo que le daba una hora para llegar al trabajo. Un montón de tiempo, aunque estaba todavía muy tentada de hacer novillos, pero no podía justificarlo ya que Harry no se quedaba en casa.

Echó a un lado las mantas y salió.

Ay. Ella estaba dolorida. Los músculos de su coño habían, sin duda, recibido un entrenamiento bien merecido el día de ayer.

Harry salió del cuarto de baño con una ligera y malvada sonrisa tirando prácticamente de sus mejillas mientras paseó su mirada sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

-Bien. Estás despierta.

-Sí. Alguien… - ella le dio una mirada irritada de mentira - Me despertó. Ella no tenía ni idea… no tenía ni idea de lo que podía esperar. Pero, oh, cómo lo deseaba.

Harry se dirigió al armario y sacó su uniforme estándar de pantalones de algodón blancos y una chaqueta. Ella lo observó mientras añadía el cinturón negro, deleitándose con lo caliente que él parecía vestido para el karate.

Maldita sea. Ella lo deseaba de nuevo.

Sus ojos vagaron por la longitud de su cuerpo, saboreando los músculos apretados, vigorosos. Su altura. Su fuerza. La forma en que todos sus movimientos decían que estaba al mando y a cargo.

Él nunca la dejaría caer y nunca mostraría debilidad. ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de esto antes? ¿Cómo había pasado eso por alto?

Como toque final, se puso el sombrero negro de vaquero.

Hermione casi se perdió al ver el contraste entre el sombrero y su atuendo de karate. Los músculos de su coño se tensaron en respuesta y su corazón se levantó, mientras un sentimiento cálido y necesitado corrió a través de ella.

¿Tenía idea de lo adorable que se veía con él puesto? ¿La manera en que la hacía querer simplemente sentarse y mirarlo fijamente, bebiendo de su visión? El deseo goteó de ella, empapando su coño. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se contrajo por la necesidad. Una ducha era la última cosa que deseaba en estos momentos. Su mente le gritaba para que se recostara, para alentar sus atenciones.

El sentido común luchó con el deseo. Ella ya llegaba tarde.

Realmente necesitaba ducharse y ponerse a trabajar.

Lentamente, se deslizó fuera de la cama y se puso de pie, reacia a apartar los ojos de su cuerpo sexy. Pero no podía seguir detrás de él y babear todo el día. Con un profundo suspiro, se obligó a ir al baño.

*******ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo**

Diez minutos más tarde, Hermione salió de la humeante y caliente ducha.

Ella secó con una toalla el pelo y dejó el resto de su cuerpo secarse al aire. Su madre siempre le había jurado que era lo mejor para la piel.

Harry entró, llevando una pequeña caja envuelta en papel plateado. Su regalo. Su corazón saltó y una oleada de deseo volvió a recorrerla. Ella dejó caer la toalla, incapaz de ayudarle ante su mirada mientras hablaba.

-Harry…

-Tengo que salir para mi clase. Pero primero... - él le entregó la caja y asintió con la cabeza para que ella la desenvolviera.

Plagada de excitación, ella lentamente peló las esquinas, por una parte apenas podía contenerse, por otra estaba realmente asustada. Se había transformado de virgen a diosa del sexo muy rápido. Sin embargo, con Harry, eso parecía algo natural.

Ella arrancó el papel y abrió la tapa. En la caja, entre el tejido, había colocado un juguete morado claro con una punta curva, aproximadamente del tamaño de un dedo. ¿Era un consolador? No. No podía ser. Era demasiado pequeño.

Recogiendo la cosa gelatinosa, ella lo miró.

¿Qué quería que hiciera? La pregunta resonó en su mente.

¿Qué era esto?

¿Por qué le daba eso a ella ahora?

-Te ves aturdida.

-No estoy muy segura...

-No te preocupes. Estás a punto de averiguarlo - Tomó el misterioso objeto, apretándolo en su mano y luego agarrando su brazo con la otra mano. La condujo desde el baño a la cama. La gran palma de su mano en la parte baja de su espalda la alentó a agacharse. Nerviosa, ella siguió su ejemplo y se apoyó en el colchón. Extendió bien abiertas las mejillas de su culo, de rodillas entre sus piernas.

-No te muevas.

Ella contuvo el cuerpo tenso, esperando lo que vendría después. Él arrastró el juguete sobre su coño, jugando con su clítoris. Su boca se unió, lamiéndolo con largos pasadas.

Ella se arqueó contra su lengua, con ganas de más, necesitando más. Su nudo palpitó cuando el placer explotó en ella, sus labios sedosos ardiendo por la excitación. Él presionó su lengua en su hendidura y la arremolinó a su alrededor. Ella gimió, retorciéndose para alejarlo. No podía soportarlo. Su mano la sujetó en un implacable agarre.

Para su sorpresa, él presionó el juguete en su ano, introduciéndolo lentamente en el territorio desconocido. Su clítoris pulsó, caliente mientras un irracional deseo estalló en ella. Él insertó el juguete hasta el límite, le dio unas palmaditas en el culo y besó su coño por última vez.

Entonces, para su mayor sorpresa, se alejó.

-Eso es.

Ella permaneció doblada, no muy segura de lo que quería decir.

-¿Qué...?

-Es un tapón anal. Te ayudará a prepararte. Para mí, para esta noche - él se rió entre dientes, bajo y profundo - Te dije que no sabías ni la mitad todavía.

Se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral.

-No trates de quitártelo o…

-Pero, Harry, ¡tengo que trabajar! - protestó ella, sin atreverse a mover el culo.

-Pues trabaja, Hermione - hizo una pausa, giró sobre sus talones y regresó a ella. Sujetándola por el hombro, la levantó. El tapón se movió dentro de ella.

-Mira, no es tan difícil. Ahora vístete, toma un café, pero no te atrevas a dejar de pensar en mí. O en esta noche.

-Harry, pero quiero... necesito... - el calor aumentó en sus mejillas, mezclándose con su anhelo al rojo vivo - Yo no puedo.

Él tomó su cara.

-Puedes y quieres, ¿por mí? ¿No te gustaría Hermione? A su pesar, no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

-Sí - ella respiró.

-Bien - él le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente, como si hubiera algo normal y dulce en esta situación. Se volvió y se marchó, dejando colgando su mente sorprendida, llena de preguntas y peor aún, su cuerpo acribillado de lujuria por él.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

Aqui nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Alyssa Brooks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Harry no pudo contener su sonrisa mientras salía. En todo caso, había logrado a sorprender a Hermione. Pero ese era el punto, al menos, parte de ello.

No quería un matrimonio mediocre lleno de restricciones y de emociones reprimidas. Quería una mujer tan desinhibida como él, alguien que no tuviera miedo de probar cosas nuevas, de asumir riesgos. Hermione, estaba casi seguro, era esa mujer. Pero, tenía que estar cien por cien seguro. Si mantenía el tapón y realmente volvía a él esta noche, sabiendo muy bien lo que le esperaba, su carta se inclinaría a su favor.

Harry desbloqueó la puerta del Mustang y la abrió.

Sentado en el asiento, dio una última mirada a su ventana del dormitorio y luego arrancó el coche.

Sus manos sudaban mientras apretaba el volante y salía a toda velocidad. Su corazón se aceleró con la velocidad, superando los pensamientos embriagadores de Hermione.

Ya podía imaginarse a sí mismo enterrado profundamente en ella, llenándola con su semen. Haciendo un bebé.

Nunca había entrado al natural en una mujer antes, sólo con condón o en su culo. La idea de estar libre para disparar en lo profundo de Hermione le emocionaba. Se la imaginaba inclinándose ante él, su eje hinchándose y explotando dentro de su coño sedoso y sólo con eso su polla temblaba con anticipación. Apenas podía conducir por los pensamientos de Hermione. Otra imagen de ella, en su oficina hoy, sentada en su silla mientras el tapón la volvía loca, dominaba su mente. Su miembro se endureció, erguido y listo. La tentación de darse la vuelta tiró de él, pero se mantuvo firme en el volante y siguió conduciendo.

¿Cómo demonios iba a aguantar sin ella todo el día?

*******oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo**

Hermione tragó saliva. Una vez más. ¿Alguien se daría cuenta de lo raro que estaba actuando? Completamente incómoda de pie y caminando, se había quedado en su escritorio lo máximo posible, lo que significaba que su secretaria, Kate, estaba recibiendo un entrenamiento. Ella había enviado a la mujer a más recados hoy de lo que normalmente hacía en una semana.

Dios.

Hermione no podía quedarse quieta. El tapón la estaba matando. No es que le doliera. El problema era se sentía un poco demasiado bueno. No podía olvidar que estaba allí. Ella no podía desterrar sus pensamientos sobre él... o el deseo húmedo que goteaba y que la consumía. La promesa de Harry corrió por su mente una y otra vez, volviéndola loca. Durante todo el día, se había sentado sobre sus bragas mojadas empapándolas, con sus pezones muy duros y su mente en la cuneta. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar otro minuto más? Tenía que volver al trabajo. Terminar esta cuenta y luego salir de aquí.

A pesar de lo mucho que intentó concentrarse, ella se perdió cuando entró los números en la calculadora.

Golpeando claro, otra vez, ella dio un puñetazo cuando se equivocó en una ecuación simple. Luego se golpeó de forma accidental.

¡Maldita sea!

¡No podía concentrarse!

¡Maldito Harry!

¡El hijo de puta!

En este momento probablemente estaba sentado en su escritorio riéndose divertido. Tal vez debería tomar el almuerzo.

Deshacerse de la maldita cosa. Ir a casa temprano.

Pero Harry le había dicho que lo llevara todo el día. Que no se lo quitara. Hermione respiró. No era que tuviera miedo a desobedecerle, pero que ella quería complacerlo. Para demostrar su valía. No sólo porque ella quería su bebé, sino porque en el fondo, estar a su merced la emocionaba.

En pocas palabras, aunque ella se retorciera, quería sufrir así.

Ella se movió una vez más. El movimiento permitió que el tapón aplicara presión a un punto sensible, uno que envió un chorro de deseo a través de ella. Su clítoris pulsó y ella apretó su más su coño.

Los números se hicieron borrosos y Hermione empujó a un lado la calculadora. Inclinándose hacia adelante, se frotó las sienes.

No tenía otra opción. Iba a tener que masturbarse.

Ella debería hacer que Harry escuchara cada momento de ello. De hecho…

Un golpe fuerte y repentinamente agudo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ella apartó la mirada, mirando a Kate. Su secretaria se parecía a Hermione, sólo que más joven, con el pelo y ojos castaños, gafas y un traje pantalón negro sin adornos, Kate era todo negocio, nada de juego.

Hermione trató de no moverse de nuevo, o sentarse, lo que expondría lo duros que sus pezones estaban. Ni siquiera su chaqueta podría camuflar los picos duros.

-¿Sí, Kate? - Hermione asintió con la cabeza, saludó y apretó los dientes para no gritarle a Kate que saliera.

Kate vaciló, le dirigió una mirada divertida y luego continuó.

-Aquí están las facturas que has solicitado y el inventario de esta semana desde el almacén - Kate puso dos ficheros de papel manila en su escritorio - Si no necesitas nada más, creo que me voy a almorzar ahora.

Hermione suavizó su mandíbula a fuerza de voluntad y sonrió un gracias.

-Claro. Ha sido una mañana muy ocupada, yo también estoy a punto acabar ahora - Lo que una mentira total. Ella no tenía ni una maldita cosa hecha. Y si ella no cambiaba su posición pronto... - ¿Por qué no te tomas una media hora extra? Yo me quedo.

-Claro, si te parece bien.

-Por supuesto. Adelante - Hermione lanzó otra falsa sonrisa.

- Hazme un favor, cierra la puerta detrás de ti. Voy a tomar una siesta.

-Está bien. Nos vemos - Kate salió tranquilamente cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

El alivio se precipitó a través de Hermione. Ella se echó hacia atrás en su silla y cogió el teléfono. Marcando el número de la oficina de Harry, ella apretó el botón del altavoz y se acomodó en la silla, desabrochándose la blusa.

*******ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo**

Aún con el uniforme de dar clases de defensa personal para mujeres, Harry miró fijamente el desastre de su escritorio. Él tenía que ducharse, necesitaba limpiar su oficina, pero ninguna de las tareas se iba a hacer mientras permanecía allí parado pensando en Hermione. En el tapón anal. En su futuro juntos.

Suspirando, se obligó a sí mismo a ordenar sus pensamientos.

Había cuentas que anotar y publicidad que organizar. Él apestaba como un vestuario. No tenía tiempo para hacer el inútil. Pero no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía pensar con claridad. Hermione estaba en su mente. A lo grande.

Al diablo con eso. Golpeando su sombrero Stetson sobre su cabeza, se dirigió a la puerta. El papeleo había esperado tanto tiempo que podría esperar unos días más. Al mismo tiempo el ser organizado dentro de él protestó, insistiendo en que debería limpiar su escritorio.

Tal vez sólo debía hacer de tripas corazón y contratar a una secretaria. Si Hermione iba a ser parte de su vida ahora, y posiblemente también un bebé, tendría aún menos tiempo.

Eso si no había asustado a Hermione alejándola de él hoy...

El tintineo del teléfono interrumpió los pensamientos justo cuando abría la puerta para salir. Se volvió y cruzó rápidamente su oficina hacia su escritorio lleno de papeles dispersos y buscó el teléfono. La molestia se arrastró por él y de nuevo se reprendió a sí mismo. La recepción estaba realmente fuera de control, especialmente en los últimos dos días. Esto ya era el final. Él necesitaba una maldita secretaria.

Cogió el teléfono a la quinta llamada.

-Wolfpack Artes Marciales. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Tengo la blusa desabrochada - la voz ronca de Hermione sopló sobre la línea - Estoy pasando mis dedos por mis pezones duros. Pellizcándolos. Frotándolos. Deseando que seas tú.

Pezones... duros... deseando... Hermione apretó el cable telefónico.

-Oh, sí - se atragantó, mareado por el deseo inmediato que se estrelló contra su cuerpo, hinchando su polla.

Levantando el sombrero, se sentó en el borde de su escritorio - Diablos, desearía ser yo también. No te imaginas cuanto.

-Mis manos se están deslizando sobre mi vientre, hacia el parche de vello que cubre mi coño. Mmm ... - ella gimió - Estoy muy mojada por ti. Tan preparada.

¿Mojada?. ¿Lista? Si ella sonara más dulce, él explotaría.

-Siéntete - instó - Toca tu coño para mí - Harry no sabía si sentirse emocionado o aturdido, pero él se estaba aprovechando de esto.

Una llamada como esta de Hermione era un infierno de fiesta.

-Oh, lo hago. Estoy frotándome el clítoris en círculos, sintiéndome - ella gimió de nuevo, esta vez mucho más fuerte - Estoy tan caliente. ¿Sabes lo que estoy haciendo en este momento?

-Dime, nena.

-Estoy buceando profundamente en mi coño con tres dedos, follándome con mi mano. Pensando que eres tú.

-¿Te gusta ese tapón anal?

-Me está volviendo loca. No puedo ni pensar. Trabajar. Mmm ...

Creo que ... yo ... Ahhh ...

La polla de Harry se sacudió desesperada y él luchó contra el impulso de envolver los dedos a su alrededor. La imagen de Hermione en su escritorio, el pelo recogido en un moño y las gafas puestas, con su traje de negocios abierto, se apoderó de su mente. Podía imaginar la pasión en su rostro. La forma en que la silla crujía mientras se follaba a sí misma.

Maldición, quería estar allí. La deseaba. Ahora.

-Hermione, claramente tienes poco trabajo, así que despéjate la tarde. Nos vemos en mi casa. Ahora - medio mandó, medio rogó.

No podía esperar por ella ni un segundo más, y mucho menos todo el camino hasta esta noche.

-No.

-¿No?

-Pensé que habías dicho que la espera merecería la pena. Yo ... yo ... Mmm ... - chilló ella, jadeando - ¿Cómo podría desobedecerle, señor?

-Lo estás haciendo ahora - dijo apretando los dientes.

-Mmm ... Supongo que vas a tener que azotarme después, maestro - ella se rió y cortó la línea.

Harry se sentó aturdido, su polla tan dura que estaba sufriendo.

Dios mío, la mujer al teléfono loca por el sexo definitivamente tenía la voz de Hermione, pero esta no era su dulce e inocente Hermione.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado alguna vez que ella era una chica mala?¿Llamarlo en el trabajo? ¿Masturbándose? Su pequeña bruja tenía que aprender una lección y él era el hombre adecuado para asegurarse de que recibiría el castigo apropiado.

*******ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo**

Hermione se sacudió, sus dedos pegajosos húmedos por su orgasmo.

Sentada en la silla, miró fijamente al vacío, conmocionada. Se sentía tan viva. Tan libre. Maravillosa. Antes de hoy, sólo podía haberse imaginado haciendo algo como eso. Pero ahora ...

Miró a los archivos en su ordenador. La pantalla se puso borrosa. Sólo la idea de volver a trabajar la enfermaba. Ella no quería hacerlo. Realmente ... en serio ... para siempre ... no quería.

Ella miró su traje chaqueta abierto. Miro los títulos en sus paredes. A su ordenador de nuevo. Nada de esto importaba ahora. No quería el trabajo o la vida que pasaba en él. Ella simplemente no amaba más los números. Ni siquiera le importaba.

Tarde o temprano, la habrían despedido de todos modos, o peor aún, igual la pillaban masturbándose en su escritorio. Bien podría tomar la iniciativa e irse. ¿Por qué no?

Lo único que quería, lo único que necesitaba, era a Harry. Su hijo. Con un poco de suerte, ella estaba a un día de distancia de tener ambas cosas. Tenía que aplicarse si quería demostrar a Harry que era lo que quería. Lo que necesitaba.

Ahora estaba segura de que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Creados uno para el otro.

Rápidamente, antes de que tuviera tiempo de cambiar de pensamiento, ella metió la maceta de cactus bajo su brazo y cogió su maletín. El resto no le importaba. Corrió hacia la puerta con un plan de formándose en su mente.

Si quería un romance con Harry, en su casa y en su vida, necesitaba conseguir un guardarropa de vampiresa. Ahora mismo. Esta noche. Quedaba un tiempo corto y tenía que darse prisa. Todo lo que le importaba tenía que ver con Harry, un bebé y vivir simplemente una vida más plena. Desde este día en adelante, planeaba enfocarse en eso.

*******ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo**

La melodía mexicana Hat Dance de su teléfono móvil fue apenas audible bajo la música alta de su Mustang. Dado que estaba en su bolsa de lona y él estaba casi en casa, lo dejó sonar.

Tendría que revisar sus mensajes después de darse una ducha de agua fría lo que era desesperadamente necesario. La llamada de Hermione le había dejado en un infierno agridulce. Necesitaba descansar y rápido ... era eso o estallaría en sus pantalones.

Limpiándose una gota de sudor de su frente, inclinó hacia atrás el ala ancha de su sombrero Stetson. Sus pensamientos permanecían envueltos alrededor de Hermione con las visiones de lo que pensaba hacer con ella esta noche y el futuro que podrían tener juntos brillando a través de su mente.

Embelesado en la marea de esa fantasía, se olvidó por completo del hecho de que conducía. No se dio cuenta de la luz roja o del Volkswagen directamente delante de él o los coches que se detuvieron delante. No hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El accidente ocurrió de repente, la súbita comprensión, su grito en voz alta, el choque y las sacudidas, el airbag explotando en su cara.

*******ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo**

Cruzando las piernas, Hermione se sentó en la mesa vestida con un negligé que había comprado esta tarde. El tapón todavía la estaba volviendo loca, pero de alguna manera, no parecía tan agudamente sensible ahora… si se sentaba de la manera correcta. Ella se quedó mirando la cena que había preparado.

Las chuletas de cordero al romero ahora estaban frías, los aguacates aderezados con una vinagreta calientes. Las ostras estaban ya probablemente malas. Y olvídate de los chocolates suaves como la seda. Ella se había comido hasta el último. Y consumido toda la botella de vino. Por sí misma.

Había estado allí tanto tiempo.

Había dedicado toda la tarde a investigar los alimentos afrodisíacos, en un esfuerzo para crear una cena romántica para compartir con Harry. Había comprado un frágil negligé negro y recogido su pelo. Incluso su dormitorio una vez insulso ahora estaba cubierto de rojo, de las hojas de seda de un edredón de terciopelo. Ella había pensado que era el plan perfecto. Para subir en la lista de Harry, el vino y la cena, para demostrarle lo mucho que realmente se preocupaba por él. Lo mucho que quería y disfrutaba de esa sexualidad recién descubierta entre ellos.

Tal vez había cometido un gran error.

Hermione se puso de pie, limpiando la mesa con movimientos bruscos. Ella arrojó todo sobre el estúpido cordero, sin importarle si treinta dólares iban directamente a la basura. Al ver que no había respondido a su llamada, ella pensó que él oiría el mensaje y simplemente se acercaría a casa. Pero no lo había hecho. Conocía a Harry. Revisaba sus mensajes. Además, por lo que ella sabía, ni siquiera había llegado a casa, a pesar de que inicialmente él lo había esperado de ella.

Caminando hacia la cocina, ella arrojó todo a la basura.

Olvídate de comer.

Si las cosas se ponían más negativas, ella podría vomitar.

¿Por qué demonios había pasado de caliente a frío? ¿Qué había hecho ella para que él se apagara? ¿Habría sido su masturbación? ¿La llamada telefónica? Quizá a Harry no le gustaban las mujeres lanzadas. Tal vez él la quería tímida ... asustadiza ...

De ninguna manera. No ella. Ella no podría vivir el resto de su vida pretendiendo ser algo que no era. ¿Podría ser que ellos no fueran adecuados el uno para el otro, después de todo?

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan positiva acerca de su futuro junto?

Una sola lágrima caliente rodó por su mejilla izquierda y ella luchó por contener el torrente de emociones. Apoyada en el mostrador, inhaló varias respiraciones profundas.

¿Debía llamarle de nuevo?

Como en respuesta, el teléfono sonó. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Sería él?

Corrió por la habitación, casi tropezando con sus propios pies para agarrar el teléfono inalámbrico del sofá.

-¿Harry? - ella medio gritó, medio chilló. Su pie tropezó con algo enviando su rodilla al suelo con un fuerte golpe - ¡Ay!.

Harry soltó una risa alegre.

-Me alegra saber que me extrañas - su voz sonó tranquila, suave, controlada.

¡El muy cabrón! ¿Donde se había metido hasta ahora? Ella tragó saliva.

-¿Por qué no vienes a cenar?

-No voy a pedir disculpas -él hizo una pausa, dejando la frase en suspenso - Fue por tu culpa.

-¡No! ¡Déjate de eso! ¿Qué? Harry ...

-Te estoy tomando el pelo sin piedad, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Eres tan linda - él se rió y ella quiso llegar a través de la línea y darle una bofetada - Me alegra saber que te preocupas. Ahora, ¿quieres venir a recogerme a la estación de policía?

-¿El qué? Harry, eso no es gracioso .

-Lo sé, y por desgracia, no estoy bromeando. No sé por qué me estoy riendo tampoco, excepto que cuando has tenido un día como el mío, en realidad no hay mucho más que hacer .

-¿Qué pasó?

-Yo estaba soñando despierto sobre ti y choqué por detrás contra un chico . Afortunadamente la única lesión fue mi orgullo. La policía insistió en un análisis de sangre, pensando que estaba borracho o drogado .

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, porque el tipo al que golpeé fue como el vigésimo coche tras una larga fila al cambiar la luz del semáforo y ni siquiera pisé el freno. Por no hablar de que estaba demasiado preocupado para cambiarme el uniforme. No todos los días un cinturón negro con un sombrero de vaquero va abriéndose paso entre el tráfico a veinticinco kilómetros por hora .

-No.

Él bajó la voz.

-Yo apenas podía explicar que estaba soñando despierto contigo y con tu pequeña llamada sexy y ese tapón anal. Pero ahora que he demostrado que no soy un borracho, sólo un idiota, me están liberando. ¿Puedes venir a salvar a este idiota?

-Oh Dios, por supuesto. Voy para allá enseguida .

-Estoy en la estación de la calle Court. Gracias, Hermione. Te veo en un minuto. Te quiero. Adiós.

Harry colgó sin esperar su respuesta. Gracias a Dios también, porque su lengua estaba atada en un nudo. ¿La quería?

¿Realmente acababa de decir eso?

¿O era sólo una frase casual?

Su corazón comenzó a saltar a alta velocidad, acelerándose a límites peligrosos e ilegales. Ella sacudió su cabeza mientras se levantaba, con una sonrisa tonta propagándose en su rostro.

¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Harry había tenido un accidente de coche! No es que ella quisiera que le ocurriera algo, pero significaba que todas sus preocupaciones eran en vano. Ella no había dejado su trabajo precipitadamente.

Corrió a su dormitorio, cambiándose rápidamente el negligé por un par de pantalones cortos y camiseta. Al inclinarse, el tapón le recordó su presencia. Se preguntó si debía quitarlo, pero rápidamente decidió que no. Había algo perverso acerca de aventurarse en una estación de policía con eso puesto. Ella se sintió mala y le encantó. Además, imaginaba la cara de sorpresa de Harry cuando comprendiera que en realidad ella lo había conservado todo el día. Sin duda él esperaría que ella ya se lo hubiera quitado hacía tiempo. Probablemente quería una excusa para nalguearla.

Él podía hacerlo de todos modos. Vestida, agarró su bolso y las llaves, todo el rato cantando para sí misma, "Amor, amor, amor, da da dum, amor, amor, amor ..."

******* ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo**

Una cálida y maravillosa emoción llenó a Harry mientras sujetaba la mano de Hermione. Juntos caminaron hacia su Neon azul aparcado justo enfrente de la estación de policía. Sus dedos apretaron los suyos, como si soltarla significara perderla.

Cada par de segundos, ella le acariciaba con el pulgar a lo largo de su palma, enviando escalofríos por su brazo. Pensar que hacía tres días él había planeado sobre cómo hablar con Hermione directamente sobre la falta de posibilidades entre ellos. Ahora ...

Él simplemente sonrió y abrió la puerta del lado del conductor para ella.

-No voy a pedirte conducir.

Ella se echó a reír, dulce y alegre, recordándole a una paloma.

-Buena cosa.

Sentada en el asiento del conductor, ella encendió el motor mientras él anduvo hacia el lado del pasajero del coche. Su sombrero rozó el techo del interior mientras se sentaba y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, apoyando la mano en su muslo.

-Vamos a casa.

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

-Me lo has preguntado quince veces. Estoy bien. Todo el mundo está bien. Mi coche no. Necesitaba uno nuevo de todos modos.

Uno más apropiado para una familia .

Podía sentir literalmente a Hermione sonriendo por sus palabras.

Maldita sea, esperaba que fuera capaz de darle el niño que tanto quería. Si no era así, sólo necesitarían encontrar otra manera de tener hijos. Si ellos ahorraban el tiempo suficiente, puede que pudieran permitirse el lujo de usar algún tipo de tratamiento o adoptar. Ella condujo hacia su casa y él encendió la radio poniendo algo de jazz ligero.

-¿Has guardado la cena para mí?

-No exactamente ...

-La tiraste fuera, ¿no es así?

-Tal vez.

Él apretó su muslo.

-Chica mala, Hermione- Él negó con la cabeza - Uh uh. No confiaste en mí, me haces una llamada telefónica sexy, creo que realmente deseas unos azotes, ¿verdad?

Ella no dio ninguna respuesta a excepción de una tímida sonrisa. Hermione no pudo evitar tragar hondo.

Él pasó un dedo a lo largo de su muslo, avanzando más y más, hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de sus pantalones cortos. Le acarició el borde de sus bragas, deslizando un dedo en sus pliegues sedosos. Inmediatamente ella se alejó, aunque él se resistía a abandonar su coño húmedo. ¿Tenía él alguna idea de cómo estaba de cálida y acogedora esa parte de ella?

Ella le dio una palmada en la mano.

-Un accidente es suficiente.

-Tengo hambre - dijo él, de hecho mirándola como si ella fuera una comida.

-En este punto, todo lo que puedo ofrecerte son sobras de comida china y yo misma.

Su dedo reanudó su camino.

-Sabroso. Me quedo con los dos.

Ella entró en su barrio y se movió en su asiento como si estuviera incómoda. Un par de segundos después, ella movió su coño de nuevo, en una acción inquieta dándole una pista de lo que sucedía.

No podía creerlo.

-¿Todavía llevas el tapón?

-Sí. Me está volviendo loca. Pero, en el buen sentido - ella se rió en voz baja - Renuncié a mi trabajo por ello.

-Sí, claro.

-Lo hice.

-Sí, claro.

-No estoy bromeando. Mañana, es el tercer día, estaré madura y lista para ti tan pronto como te despiertes .

¡Santa mierda!. ¿Hermione dejó su trabajo? No podía creerlo.

Esto era perfecto.

Apretó el muslo de Hermione y su corazón se hinchó. Con excepción del accidente, las piezas del rompecabezas de la vida y el amor por el que había luchado durante años parecían estar cayendo en su lugar. Todo estaba encajando perfectamente.

Esto era perfecto. Tenía buen sexo y una esposa e hijos por los que aspirar. ¿Y la guinda del pastel? Él acababa de sumar una secretaria a la lista.

*****ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Al menos la mesa aún estaba puesta, Hermione reflexionó mientras calentó la comida china sobrante. Ellos aún podrían tener su noche romántica, aunque ella se preguntaba lo que la sal del arroz frito con cerdo podría hacer a su conducta sexual.

Si mejoraría más la chispa o jamás compraría comida preparada de nuevo.

No es que cualquier cosa pudiera disminuir la excitación que estaba calentando su cuerpo desde el tapón anal. El horno microondas sonó, la luz parpadeando. Antes de que ella recuperara la comida, se detuvo un momento para enderezar el salto de cama. Se había puesto el traje sexy de nuevo tan pronto como llegaron a casa. Tenía que admitir que pavonearse en algo como esto era muy divertido. ¿Cuántas veces había atrapado su mirada devorándola?

Con los finos tirantes de los hombros fijos en su lugar ella abrió la puerta del microondas, acunando la bandeja caliente en su mano y se dirigió a Harry. Él esbozó una sonrisa cuando entró en la habitación, un hábito del que estaba empezando a disfrutar. Ella quería un montón de sonrisas en su vida ahora.

Tenían que trabajar en eso.

-¡Cuidado, está caliente!. Sólo espero que no se haya secado.

Añadí un poco de salsa de tomate. Espero que no te importe - inclinándose sobre Harry, ella puso un poco de cerdo y arroz en su plato.

Sus manos agarraron su cintura, tirando de ella en su regazo.

Encerrándola entre sus fuertes brazos, él la sostuvo mientras se giró para mirarle a la cara.

-Estás caliente, cariño y yo sinceramente espero que no te enfríes.

Hermione se contoneó, haciendo que el tapón por presionara contra un nudo sensible profundamente dentro de ella.

-No creo que eso sea un problema.

-Bueno.

Levantando el tenedor, él le dio de comer un bocado.

-¿No será maravilloso, cuando podamos jugar este juego en el estudio? Te pones el tapón y sufres con el deseo en mi oficina hasta que me lo digas y yo te satisfaga entre las clases.

-¿Me estás ofreciendo un trabajo?

-¿Estás comiendo arroz? - él le ofreció otro bocado.

-Sabelotodo. Eres un tipo muy inteligente, ¿sabes? – Suspiró -

No lo sé. Pensaré en ello .

-Te gusta mi uniforme, ¿no es así?

-Sí.

-Imagínate, verme en él todos los días, ser capaz de follar conmigo con él puesto ... imagínate Hermione.

La palma de su mano se extendió a lo ancho de su muslo mientras mordisqueaba lentamente a lo largo de su cuello. El hormigueo se arrastró a través de ella y sus entrañas se encendieron.

Agarrando la copa de vino, tomó un gran trago. El líquido quemó su estómago vacío en un momento empañando sus inhibiciones. Ella no pudo controlar sus pensamientos mientras se apresuraban su mente, su imaginación corriendo salvaje.

Él estaba tan caliente en su uniforme. Se imaginó a sí misma inclinada sobre su escritorio, con la falda en el aire. Cómo embestiría contra ella, duro y rápido, con los documentos volando por todas partes mientras cabalgaban sobre una alfombra mágica hasta el éxtasis, a la vez que se excitarían ante el riesgo de ser atrapados ... su pulgar chasqueando sus pezones, con otro dedo provocando en su culo, su ...

-Supongo - se las arregló para admitir cuando ella se sacudió de la ensoñación. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para permitir más besos y sus labios fueron mágicos, lenta y deliberadamente la mordisquearon por el cuello. Sus dientes rozaron su piel mientras succionaba y se burlaba de ella con su boca.

-No es lo suficientemente bueno - su mano tomó los pechos, los dedos piel gruesa acariciando sus pezones puntiagudos a través del encaje de su atuendo. El ataque contra su cuello aumentó a medida que hundió sus dientes en su carne y chupó - Acepta trabajar para mí. Prométemelo .

Tomó otro largo trago de vino, sintiéndose mareada y con la intención de burlarse de él. Pero, de repente, sus dedos sujetaron alrededor de sus pezones, pellizcándolos duramente.

-Está bien, está bien - le replicó, aunque ella realmente no quería que se detuviera - Seré tu secretaria - ella no pudo evitar una leve risita – Lo iba a hacer de todos modos. Sólo estaba bromeando.

Él apretó sus dedos con más fuerza.

-Promételo.

Hermione se apretó a sí misma, la excitación disparándose a través de sus entrañas, haciendo sudar su coño por la necesidad. Dios mío, ella quería a este hombre. Lo necesitaba.

Tanto, que se estaba volviendo loca.

Hermione deslizó la mano por su vientre, ahuecando su monte de Venus. Su pulgar se deslizó bajo el tanga de encaje y acarició su clítoris.

-Eres una niña traviesa, Hermione, haciendo bromas como esa.

-Lo soy - susurró con picardía, deliberadamente jugando con él. Si sólo estuvieran en su casa. Lamentablemente, ella había dejado la paleta del amor allí.

-Creo que necesitas unas nalgadas, ¿no?

-Oh, sí - un estremecimiento la atravesó - Por favor.

-Túmbate a lo largo de mis rodillas - con la otra mano trazó su columna vertebral - Ahora.

La anticipación atravesó a Hermione. Miles de cosquillas llenaron su estómago y su coño pulsó de deseo.

Se dio la vuelta, se deslizó fuera de su regazo y se quedó mirando sus piernas.

Hablando acerca de sentirse traviesa. ¿Estaba realmente exponiéndose a sí misma para unas nalgadas? ¿Otras mujeres se sentían tan calientes y listas ante la idea de tener la mano de un hombre en su culo?

Su coño hambriento respondió a la pregunta. Daba igual.

Ella tenía hambre de la picadura de sus golpes. Ella quería esto. A él.

Lentamente, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y su mano izquierda tocó su mejilla. Su pulgar acarició su piel, sus caricias conduciéndola a la locura.

Harry tiernamente la exploró, trazando la profunda grieta entre sus nalgas. Con el dedo índice, la acarició y viajó por su longitud, luego agarró su trasero y apretó.

Su toque fue suave y amoroso. Ella nunca esperó la repentina bofetada punzante cuando elevó la palma para luego morder su piel. Ella se arqueó, chillando. Su mano descendió una vez más, y luego otra vez. Ella se alzó y gritó ante cada palmada, fingiendo que dolía, pero amando verdaderamente cada bofetada.

Cada vez que ella se arqueaba, el tapón se movía dentro de ella, presionando contra un punto de placer en su interior.

Su coño bostezó mendigando satisfacción, tan mojado que podía sentir su deseo corriendo por sus piernas.

Harry hizo una pausa y ella levantó su culo, listo para la siguiente bofetada. En lugar de ello, su mano bajó suavemente, explorando de nuevo las mejillas. Ahora enrojecidas y palpitantes, la piel suave fue aún más sensible a su toque. En cada golpe de sus dedos había un fuego que encendió chispas, haciéndola sentir viva.

Sexy.

Amada.

Siempre poco a poco, Harry deslizó sus dedos en la hendidura entre sus nalgas, buscando su ano. Se detuvo sobre el agujero, haciéndolo palpitar por su toque.

Agarrando el extremo gelatinoso del tapón, él con cuidado y poco a poco, lo sacó de su interior. Con la otra mano, encontró su clítoris y masajeó la yema nerviosa y preparada. El placer culminó en ella, haciéndola tambalearse en el borde de un orgasmo sin ni siquiera una polla en ella. El tapón se soltó, dejándola palpitante de desesperada necesidad.

Dios, tenía que ser llenada. Su coño. Su culo. Ella lo quería en su interior ahora.

Deslizando su mano debajo de su vientre, Harry levantó su torso.

-Levántate.

Obedeciendo su orden, ella se puso de pie. Sus ojos se dirigieron sobre su cuerpo.

-Deshazte de ese tonto negligé.

¿No le gustó? Era la primera vez que ella se había comprado una, pero había pensado que era muy femenina. Bastante favorecedora. Ella…

-Quiero verte desnuda, de pies a cabeza. Nada en el camino.

Ciertamente ella podía lidiar con eso. Comenzó a quitarse la escasa cobertura, levantándola para sacársela por la cabeza.

Harry le cogió la mano y la detuvo.

-No, más lento. Baila .

¿Bailando? Ella nunca bailaba. ¿Cómo podría? No tenía música. No tenía un poste.

Harry la miró con los ojos azules burlones, expectante.

Qué ganas tenía de complacerlo en todo lo que pudiera. No tenía ningún deseo de negarle nada, y menos por diversión.

Osciló sus caderas, haciendo círculos con ellas. Fingió escuchar música y giró al compás. Lentamente, desató la parte de delante del negligé en sus pechos y luego deslizó la prenda por sus hombros. Cayó al suelo como una pluma bailando en el viento. Ella bajó el cordón de encaje por sus caderas. Entonces lo dejó caer hasta los tobillos, levantó una pierna y luego la otra, y salió de él. Se quedó de pie con valentía desnuda delante de él, mirándose profundamente en su mirada. La mirada de Harry no vaciló mientras se levantaba y la agarró.

Tirando de ella dentro de su alcance, la levantó y la arrojó encima de su hombro. Sus grandes manos ahuecaron su culo en un agarre firme que la sostenía en su lugar y se dirigió al dormitorio.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews

**Meji Vlez - **actualizo los lunes,miercoles y viernes y esta historia tiene 5 capitulos ya el viernes publico el ultimo


	6. Capítulo Cinco

Aqui nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Alyssa Brooks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

Harry estaba muy tentado. No veía ninguna necesidad de esperar hasta mañana para correrse dentro de ella. No había razón alguna para desafiarla más.

Sin embargo, ...

Una parte de él aún dudaba. Tal vez incluso estaba un poco asustado. Claro, él había hecho sus listas, sopesado su decisión. Pero todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido ... demasiado rápido. Toda su opinión sobre Hermione había cambiado de golpe, todo esto en cuestión de días, estaba hundiéndose en ello, igual que él al menos. No dejaba de pensar que en cualquier momento él despertaría.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer. De cómo manejar esto. Él sólo sabía que su polla estaba a punto de estallar y la mujer en sus brazos estaba muy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él. Un hecho que él disfrutaba. Saboreó la suavidad de su piel en sus manos, la firmeza de su culo mientras amasó los músculos.

En el momento en que entró en su habitación, se detuvo en seco. Lo que vieron sus ojos le sorprendió. Una lámpara iluminaba la habitación con luz blanca y proyectaba sombras en las paredes. Había desaparecido el edredón años setenta de Star Wars y en su lugar había una rica colcha de terciopelo rojo.

Asomaban por debajo de ella toques de color rubí de sábanas de seda.

La dejó caer en la cama con un golpe. Ella rodó y lo miró con grandes ojos expectantes de color cacao.

-No te muevas - le ordenó, mientras sus ojos una vez más recorrieron la habitación. Necesitaba algo con lo que sujetarla. El sexo no era lo mismo si no implicaba el bondage. Le encantaba ser capaz de burlarse de un cuerpo de mujer sin piedad, tenerlas completamente bajo su mando sensual e incapaz de escapar. Le encantaba el juego previo, le encantaban los juguetes y le encantaba hacer que el sexo durara.

Asegurándose que una mujer estaba restringida, podía tener éxito con las tres cosas. Vio una vela sobre la cómoda y se dirigió hacia ella. Usando el encendedor, encendió la mecha mientras giraba el tarro para ver qué olor había comprado. Jazmín. La ligera fragancia floral flotó en el aire.

Sus sentidos saltaron, muy contentos y excitados por su entorno.

Hermione había pensado en casi todo. Casi. Ahora, ¿dónde había algo para atar a su querida Hermione? Ya era hora de tener un poco de diversión traviesa en estos nuevos entornos sensuales. Hermione respiró hondo, la anticipación creando una carrera a través de ella. Su corazón latió con furia, tan rápido que estaba segura de que iba a empezar a saltarse los latidos. O a explotar.

Harry la animó a darse la vuelta con sus manos, metiendo tres grandes almohadas mullidas debajo de su estómago. Se acostó sobre ellas, con el culo al aire. A pesar de que ellos habían hecho esto una vez ya, todavía se sentía muy desnuda. ¿Cómo podría algo llegar a ser más íntimo que estar así de expuesto a una pareja?

Suave, con sólo un susurro de un toque, sus dedos flotaron a lo largo de sus piernas, en dirección descendente. Agarró su tobillo, atando una cinta de felpa de la bata alrededor.

Sacó la pierna hacia la izquierda y la ató a la pata de la cama. Arrancó con un tirón enérgico, como para asegurarse de que no podía liberarse. Entonces, él la agarró del otro tobillo y lo aseguró de la misma manera. Como consecuencia, sus piernas se extendieron de par en par, su coño se levantó y se abrió por él.

Él subió sobre ella, su dura erección frotando su espalda desnuda. Con uno de sus cinturones de vestir de cuero, él la agarró por las muñecas y las unió.

Golpeó el cinturón alrededor de ellas, asegurándolas con fuerza.

Hermione gimió, arqueando su culo. Dios mío, ella necesitaba su toque. Su polla. ¿Cuánto más le haría esperar para tomarla?

Harry se colocó entre sus piernas, sus manos separando su monte de Venus. Exploró el coño con sus dedos, acariciando su agujero. Con su pulgar, frotó su clítoris. Estaba empapada por él, pero su contacto hizo encender nuevos deseos. Enterró dos dedos profundamente en ella, los arremolinó alrededor, y luego los retiró lentamente. Se los puso en el ano y presionó en su interior. Él los empujó dentro y fuera, abriendo la puerta trasera. Luces blancas de placer se desataron en su visión, el éxtasis inundando su cuerpo.

-Estoy sorprendido. Estás tan preparada para mí .

-Sí - respondió ella, deseando que él pusiera manos a la obra. ¡Ella se estaba muriendo aquí!

-Después de esta noche, tú de ninguna manera serás virgen por más tiempo. Te habré tomado en todas las formas que un hombre puede. ¿Quieres eso Hermione?

-Sí - ella gimió en respuesta, mientras sus dedos presionaron dentro y fuera.

-Buena chica - sus dedos resbalaron libres.

Agarró sus caderas con una mano y llevó su otra mano alrededor para jugar con su clítoris. La cabeza de su polla se deslizó a lo largo de sus pliegues húmedos, a continuación, presionó en su ano, empujando dentro de ella. La penetró muy lentamente, permitiendo a su cuerpo tiempo para adaptarse a su tamaño. Cuando su cabeza estuvo un par de centímetros dentro de ella, la giró lentamente dentro de ella.

El éxtasis atravesó a Hermione, un orgasmo amenazo con estallar en ella mientras él la follaba por el culo y jugaba con su clítoris. La presión sobre el pequeño nudo envió chispas por todo su cuerpo. Ella no pudo soportarlo. Ella ...

Su cuerpo explotó desde las alturas cuando él siguió cabalgando sobre su culo convulsionado mientras ella se corría. Ella gritó gimiendo y hundió la cara en el edredón de terciopelo.

Un segundo después, su semilla caliente la llenó mientras él se sacudía dentro de su recto.

******* oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**

Él le sonrió escuchando los suaves ronquidos de Hermione, acunándola cerca contra su cuerpo. Mientras ella dormía como un bebé, no parecía que fuera a quedarse dormido en un minuto.

Harry estaba nervioso.

Escuchaba el tic-tac constante de su reloj de dormitorio, observando y esperando para las manecillas golpearan la medianoche. Finalmente, oyó el pequeño, casi imperceptible clic y un trueno golpeó en su corazón.

El día determinante había llegado. Le había prometido intentar fecundarla hoy. Quería casarse con ella.

Dos votos que realmente esperaba con interés cumplir.

Hermione era, sin lugar a dudas, la mujer de su vida.

Sólo esperaba vivir hasta cumplir sus expectativas.

Que pudiera mantenerla satisfecha. Darle el bebé que ella anhelaba. Ella estaba tan desesperada por tener un hijo.

¿Qué pasaría si lo intentaban y fallaban? ¿Lo culparía? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Acabaría dejándolo?

Por supuesto que no, él se reprendió a sí mismo. En el fondo, sabía que Hermione era demasiado buena mujer para tal mezquindad. Que ella lo amaba no importaba por qué. Pero con todo ello, ahora que todo dependía de él, sentía un poco de presión.

Él levantó la cabeza de su pecho y la guió hasta la almohada. Entonces, él se escabulló lejos de ella, con cuidado para no molestarla.

Esperaba que no se enojara cuando se despertara y viera que se había ido. Pero, necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

Despejar la cabeza. Esto había sucedido tan rápido que a pesar de sus listas, de estar seguro de su decisión, de repente estaba abrumado. Quizás volvería en un rato. Pero, por ahora, sólo quería ir a casa y hacer otra lista.

*******oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**

Hermione se dio la vuelta, buscándolo con su mano. Ella encontró el espacio vacío. Sin su brazo, sin su pecho, sin Harry.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¿Dónde estaba?

La curiosidad mató la somnolencia que aún la rodeaba. Se sentó y miró alrededor. Ella no olió el café o los huevos. No escuchó la televisión.

¿Dónde había ido Harry?

Oh, por favor, no a trabajar. Hoy no. Ella estaba demasiado ansiosa por seguir adelante con las cosas. Después de todo, él lo había prometido. Hoy era el día en que comenzarían sus intentos de embarazo. Ella misma había demostrado que tenían un trato. Estaba más que preparada y no había manera de que ella pudiera esperar. Si tenía que ir al estudio ella misma y arrastrarlo de la oficina, lo haría.

Ella lanzó las sábanas de su cuerpo desnudo y se levantó.

Yendo hacia la ventana, miró hacia su casa. Ella apenas podía distinguir el resplandor de la luz de la cocina, en el brillo de la mañana. Pero, efectivamente, la luz estaba encendida.

La urgencia la empujó a ponerse algo de ropa y correr a su casa. Necesitaba saber por qué la dejó en mitad de la noche.

La parte más sensible de ella le ordenó que se quedara.

Para ducharse. Prepararse para él y un día lleno de sexo.

Harry era su mejor amigo. Si algo no iba bien, lo habría dicho. ¿Cierto?

Nada drástico había cambiado entre ellos. Ellos ahora eran sencillamente más cercanos de maneras adicionales.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Si conocía a Harry, estaba allí probablemente haciendo otra lista. Eso no le molestaba. Se trata simplemente de Harry.

Se volvió y entró en el cuarto de baño. Del cajón inferior, sacó el kit de fertilidad. Lo abrió y sacándolo de la caja, retiró la prueba. Siguiendo las instrucciones, se puso a ello.

Cinco minutos más tarde, tuvo su respuesta. Ella estaba ovulando. Su corazón se disparó. Ligero como una pluma en el viento, ella quería flotar hasta Harry y quedar embarazada de inmediato.

Contuvo una respiración profunda, se dirigió a la ducha y abrió el agua caliente. Un paso a la vez, se recordó. Ella había pasado la prueba de Harry, ahora era su turno.

Apresurarse en este punto sería de poca utilidad. Todavía tendría que esperar días, tal vez semanas, incluso, antes de saber si estaba embarazada. Y conseguir un hijo podría tomar meses. Era mejor hacerlo bien, que rápido. Ella se ducharía, comería un buen desayuno, observaría la lista , luego iría hasta Harry y lo pondría patas arriba. A pesar de que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para actuar de una manera tranquila y racional, la emoción burbujeó en su interior y estalló en ella. Como una niña a punto de subir a una montaña rusa, se sentía tan mareada y nerviosa que estaba prepara para lanzarse hasta arriba.

El viaje no había comenzado aún.

*******oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**

Harry arrugó la lista tonta que había hecho. Arrojó la pelota nítido de papel blanco hacia la papelera, fallando. Cayó entre varios otros arrojados lejos durante la noche.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esto era ridículo. Ninguna lista podría representar la forma en que verdaderamente se sentía.

Preparado.

Tal vez había ocurrido rápido, pero él quería esto. Quería a Hermione. Un bebé. Una esposa. La vida.

Tenía que dejar de pensar demasiado las cosas y seguir adelante con ellas. Caminando por la habitación, cogió dos cajas doradas, envueltas en papel de aluminio de la cómoda. Los dos últimos regalos, uno travieso para divertirse y uno bonito, muy agradable, de hecho, y muy caro. Era el momento de dar ambos a Hermione.

*******oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**

El timbre sonó justo cuando Hermione terminaba de lavarse los dientes. Ella chasqueó los labios, llenos de la sensación de canela fresca y lista para besar.

Pensó en ponerse una bata, pero decidió que eso no lo haría la nueva Hermione. Ella entró en la sala de estar desnuda.

-¿Quién es? - dijo en voz alta, sin recibir respuesta - ¿Harry?

¿Estás jugando conmigo?

Ella se puso de puntillas y miró por la mirilla. No había nadie allí. Entonces recordó su actual juego. Oh, ¿qué sería hoy?

Envolviéndose en una manta tiro alrededor de sí misma, ella abrió la puerta y encontró una pequeña caja dorada a sus pies. Lo cogió en sus garras, abriendo el papel de aluminio.

Usando sus antebrazos para sostener la manta, levantó la tapa y reveló una venda en los ojos de color rosa con una nota. Interesante. Ella con impaciencia recuperó el trozo de papel y lo leyó. Ponte esto antes de que suene la campana.

Muy interesante.

Miró arriba y hacia abajo de la carretera por los vecinos.

Todavía era temprano, apenas las siete y media. Los chicos de escuela secundaria estaban ya en el instituto y los de primaria no debían ir hasta dentro de una hora. Un vecino varias puertas más abajo golpeó la puerta del coche, pero en su mayor parte, las calles estaban tranquilas. Hermione decidió que daba igual.

Lanzando la precaución al viento, ella corrió a su casa.

Una vez en su porche, deslizó la venda alrededor de su cabeza y la colocó sobre sus ojos. Mirando hacia abajo, aún podía echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Ella inclinó la cabeza, en busca de la campana. La encontró y apretó el timbre. Su melodía llenó el aire y momentos más tarde, la puerta se abrió.

-Hermione - Harry dijo en un susurro ronco, sin decir nada más. Sin la menor idea de lo que él estaba haciendo. Hizo todo lo posible para echar un vistazo desde sus ojos vendados, sin mover la cabeza. Pero, todo lo que podía ver eran sus pies.

-¿Harry?

Él respiró hondo tembloroso.

-Quítate la venda ahora, Hermione.

Con mucho gusto, ella levantó la cubierta de los ojos. Para su sorpresa, él se arrodilló ante ella. Sus ojos verdes le imploraban, amorosos y llenos de- esperanza. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, torcida y omnisciente. En su palma descansaba otra caja dorada ésta mucho más pequeña en tamaño.

Lentamente, alzó la tapa, revelando un deslumbrante anillo de diamantes. Fijado en una banda intrincada de oro blanco trenzado, la impresionante joya hizo saltar el corazón de Hermione.

Además de la competición en su pecho, Hermione se congeló.

Eso era todo.

El momento.

De repente, Hermione se dio cuenta de algo. Mientras que ella realmente quería un bebé, esto era lo que realmente deseaba después. Amor. Puro y simple amor sin adulterar, de esos que sólo pueden acabar en una familia, en unos felices para siempre.

Con bebé o sin bebé, aquí frente a ella tenía todo lo que realmente necesitaba para ser feliz.

Antes de que él hiciera la pregunta, ella asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Oh, sí.

-¿No vas a dejar me preguntar?

-Pregunta.

-Cásate conmigo, Hermione.

-Oh, sí.

Se levantó, atrayéndola a sus brazos y la levantó en un beso, su boca llena devorando la suya. La pasión corrió a través de su cuerpo, rápida y con ganas.

Ella se inclinó hacia el abrazo y deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca. Acariciando sus dientes con él, ella lo desafió a intensificar el beso.

Harry tomó su culo, levantándola. Sosteniéndola contra su pecho, él continuó violándola con su boca. Durante todo el camino por las escaleras, sus lenguas y sus labios se enfrentaron en una feroz batalla. Él la depositó en la cama, llenándola de besos a lo largo de la línea de su cuello, en la clavícula. Allí, él chupó y la lamió zambulléndose en ella, conduciéndola a la locura. Ella siempre había sido sensible allí.

Viajó más abajo, las palmas sosteniendo cada uno de sus pechos. Con el pulgar, le acarició los pezones. Que se endurecieron como dos rocas para él.

Para su satisfacción, él llevó su boca a su areola izquierda.

Rastreando el círculo exterior de la misma, lentamente mordisqueó y chupó. Ella se arqueó, presionando sus caderas contra su estómago. Ella estaba tan lista.

Tan mojada. Ella no quería esperar, jugar con un montón de juegos previos. Ella lo quería dentro de ella. Ahora. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, acercándose más.

-Harry, lléname.

El hambre brilló en sus ojos.

-Maldita sea, mujer, yo quiero jugar más en primer lugar.

-Harry - con voz ronca, ella levantó sus caderas contra él de Nuevo - Por favor. Te necesito. No puedo esperar .

-Mujer impaciente - rió entre dientes - Todavía aprendiendo.

Se deslizó fuera de ella, dejándola sola en la cama. Un momento después regresó, sosteniendo dos correas de cuero del armario.

Trepó sobre ella, mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

-Nunca me apuro. Hago las cosas bien en primer lugar.

-Al igual que con tus listas.

-Considera esto como una de mis listas - él arremetió el cuero alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, asegurándola a la cama. A continuación, le sujetó el otro brazo.

Ella se esforzó en contra de las ataduras, deseando ser libre para echarlo de rodillas y follarlo como deseaba. En cambio, estaba a su merced y él no era un maestro apacible.

Torturaría su cuerpo hasta que explotara con sus atenciones. Él mostraría piedad. No impaciencia. Ella lo amaba por ello.

Su boca se arrastró hacia abajo una vez más, más allá de la parte plana de su estómago, hacia su montículo. Alzando sus piernas hasta sus hombros, él condujo su lengua profundamente dentro de ella.

Se lanzó sobre ella, retirándose para lamerla de nuevo hacia atrás. Mordisqueando su clítoris, se amamantó y atormentó el capullo sensible.

Hermione gritó en éxtasis, deseando se detuviera, deseando que no lo hiciera. Aquel hombre tenía una boca mágica.

La protuberancia latió, la humedad goteando de ella.

Deslizó sus dedos profundamente dentro de ella, empujándolos en su interior.

Ella se resistió a su ritmo. Si solamente fuera su polla.

Claramente él sintió su necesidad y renunció a su jugueteo.

Ahuecó su culo, levantando sus caderas para encontrarse con su poderosa vara. Él la golpeó con toda su fuerza, llenándola total y completamente. Sus empujes sacudieron su cuerpo. Apretando los músculos de su coño a su alrededor, ella lo encontró en cada golpe con un ritmo propio. Ella giró su sexo contra el suyo. Y él respondió deslizando su dedo debajo de su culo. Presionando la sensible zona del perineo justo debajo de su hendidura, aplicó presión. El toque la mareó.

Su cuerpo se disparó y el orgasmo se construyó en ella, más rápido y fuerte que su deseo por él. Sus músculos femeninos entraron en convulsiones. Gritando, ella gimió y se resistió contra él.

Harry amasó su culo, vibrando mientras se conducía profundamente dentro de ella. Su esperma caliente la llenó mientras la sujetaba en su lugar.

Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó suavemente en la cabeza.

-No te muevas. Quiero que arraigue .

-Harry - ella lo atrajo hacia ella, por lo que su cabeza descansó sobre su hombre - Quiero un bebé, pero tengo todo lo que necesito aquí. A ti .

Él se echó a reír complacido.

-Te amo.

-Te amo, también.

Levantó la cabeza, mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

-Vamos a tener hijos. Vamos a intentarlo una y otra y si nunca logramos, vamos a adoptar. Sin embargo, nuestras vidas serán muy, muy completas. Te lo prometo .

Con el dedo detuvo su mandíbula, causando un hormigueo de felicidad atravesando por su espina dorsal. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su amor. No podía imaginar que la vida pudiera ser más perfecta de lo que era justo aquí, en brazos de su vaquero instructor de karate, pero lo sería.

Ella confiaba en que lo haría. Harry siempre mantenía sus promesas.


	7. Epilogo

Aqui nueva adaptacion la historia le pertenece a Alyssa Brooks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Epílogo**

Todos los días Hermione daba las gracias Dios por ese tapón anal y su repentina decisión de renunciar a su trabajo.

Ella miró por la puerta de la oficina abierta, sonriendo mientras tomó nota de la presentación de los alumnos de cuatro a seis años de edad, en el gimnasio durante la clase de karate de Little Dragons. El calor la inundó y su corazón se elevó.

Ella se inclinó en su silla y observó a los niños. Un año después de su matrimonio, ella todavía no tenía uno propio, pero trabajar con ellos llenaba su vida. En este punto, se había olvidado de la idea de quedar embarazada. No iba a suceder, al menos no de forma natural y ella lo aceptaba. La menopausia prematura se había agravado. Su período había desaparecido durante casi tres meses completos en esta ocasión. Un día, tal vez ella y Harry podría permitirse los tratamientos de fertilidad o adopción, pero por ahora, ella lo tenía a él y eso era suficiente.

Ella suspiró, se pasó la mano por el pelo y volvió sus pensamientos a los cambios de la clase. Al mismo tiempo que se dirigió hacia el vestuario, Harry entró corriendo, llevando una bolsa de papel blanco con el logotipo de la farmacia sobre él. Ella arqueó las cejas, diciéndole con descarado tono.

-Llegas tarde. Iba a enseñarles sin ti .

Él se echó a reír.

-¿Crees que estás preparada para eso?

-No - admitió.

Él le dio una breve sonrisa, luego cogió su mano y la atrajo hacia sí. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron serios, implorando le con una mirada seria.

-Escucha, yo enseño hoy solo a los dragones. Quiero que tomes esto .

Le entregó la bolsa. Frunciendo el ceño, ella la abrió y miró dentro. Ella encontró una prueba de embarazo bastante cara.

-Harry - ella suspiró, casi con ganas de reírse de él. Él gastaba más dinero con estas pruebas que ya parecía un entretenimiento - Hay que devolver esto. No estoy embarazada y no podemos darnos el lujo de seguir haciendo pruebas por diversión - ella respiró, dándose cuenta de lo cansada que sonaba - Harry, está bien. Estamos bien. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. Eso es suficiente .

-Sólo tienes que hacerlo por mí, Hermione. Tengo un presentimiento.

Un profundo suspiro escapó de ella. Podía protestar todo lo que quisiera, pero la prueba se lo demostraría. Entonces podrían hablar sobre dejar ir esto.

-Muy bien. Vuelvo en tres minutos .

Arrugó la parte superior de la bolsa en la mano y se dirigió a los vestuarios. Paseando por el pasillo de baldosas de color crema, se metió en un cubículo para personas con niños y bajó la mesa para cambiar pañales.

Abrió la caja, inhaló y procedió con las instrucciones que ahora se sabía de memoria.

En menos de cinco segundos, tuvo sus resultados. Para su asombro, un maravilloso e increíble color rosa llenó la ventana.

Ella gritó.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo.

Dicha absoluta, pura emoción corrió a través de ella todo a la vez y ella gritó en la cima de sus pulmones.

-¡Estoy embarazada!

Su grito resonó en las paredes del vestuario. Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Un momento más tarde, Harry se precipitó en el baño. Sin dudarlo, la levantó en un beso profundo, sus lágrimas mezclándose con las de ella.

**Fin.**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y A LAS QUE LE AHREGARON A FAVORITOS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA ADAPTACION**

kei

HGHP95

Ana C


End file.
